There's A Weakness Called Love
by stormrage723
Summary: Let's get straight to the point. This is Naomily all in the form of a book. From the first look to the last onscreen moment, in Naomi's point of view. Hope I've done well. Let me know. :) Rated M for Strong Language, drug use, and maybe some smut :P
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello. Storm here, letting all of you know that I'm an American writer, and I'm doing my best as it is to get the accent and education system just right, so I hope you won't judge my mistakes too harshly. **

**I call this the Prologue because our story really only begins after this moment in which Naomi sets eyes on Emily Fitch for the first time, and her whole life changes. I hope I've covered everything that Naomi was probably thinking in that one moment that she described in the series finale "Everyone". **

**"I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I think I was 12." **

**Please feel free to review and make any suggestions. I would really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or any of the characters. The only ones I own are Jamie Highlands, and Mr. D.**

**Enjoy~**

**- Storm**

Prologue~ Naomi

Fucking hell.

I'm so not cut out for this. Mum's hand is on my back as we look up at the sign that states we're at my new school. Mum says it's the best in the country, but I can't imagine being in a school where all my mates from London are replaced with strangers. Not that I don't like Bristol. It's peaceful. Not at all like the city. Environmentally speaking, the rural aspect of Bristol makes it look beat down, but it also makes it feel like home, only months from having moved. I just... I miss my friends. They were sad I was leaving, but they told me I was a "lucky bastard for leaving this shit hole."

A gentle pat from Mum tells me it's time. I gulp and turn my crystal blue eyes to her. I don't even need to speak. She smiles kindly to me, her hand stroking my hair gently.

"Love. Don't be scared. You're lovely, and they're going to love you. All you have to do is let yourself go, and be you. Be Naomi Campbell, vivacious and passionate. Be you." Mum's words soothe me, and my fists unclench at my sides. I nod.

"Okay Mum. I love you. Thank you." I whisper. She smiles and kiss my forehead gently. Then she gives me my bag. When I turned 12, she finally got me the bag I wanted, a simple over-the-shoulder bag, even though she almost bought one of those rubbish recycled ones. I had to insist that I didn't want a bag made of someones reused trash to make a good impression in my new school, and she indulged me. I grip my bag, take a deep breath and walk through the double doors.

10 minutes later I'm in the classroom of Mr. Dae- uhh, what the fuck's, 7th year politics teacher. I love politics. I love feminist ideas and debates and campaigns. I smile at the teacher, finally deciding I will call him Mr. D, because whatever the fuck it says on the board sounds like a new kind of exotic STD.

The warning bell rings and more students rush in. I breathe in and take out a pen and a notebook, fixing my jumper's sleeve where it's all wrinkled. The final bell rings, and I'm aware that Mr. D is taking a look at all his students. He looks tired, as though he's used to the disinterest they're giving him as they all chatter endlessly about the holidays and how their parents took them here and there. I sigh and wait patiently, looking at the teacher with my usual introductory look. The "Hello, get to know me." look. Mr. D notices me, and his eyes brighten considerably, he nods at me, and I nod back. He understands. A pat on my back startles me. I turn shyly to a nice looking guy with light brown floppy hair in the back. I smile, and heat reaches my cheeks. He's cute.

"Ello!" he says in a thick Bristol accent. "I'm Jamie. Jamie Highlands. You're new, aren't you?" I take a minute to think of what I will say and I finally nod, allowing a genuine smile to take over my face.

"Hi Jamie. My name's Naomi Campbell."

After politics, Jamie takes the time to show me around a bit. If he's interested in more than a friendship, he doesn't really say. But for now, I decide that he's nice, and I like him.

"So, London eh? Crazy as they say it is?" Jamie asks as he walks me to my next class, English. I laugh giddily.

"Worse. Crazy is an understatement." I reply and he nods.

"I can imagine, The city's never called me. In fact, I think that if I were surrounded by any more people, I'd go bloody mad!" he chuckles, but there is a darker tone in his soft voice that makes me think he hasn't had it easy. I raise my eyebrow teasingly.

"Ahh. A misanthropic bastard who's too nice for his own good." I guess. His eyes meet mine, a light honey with dark flecks. They sparkle with mischief.

"'Fuck off! Look who's talking Ms. Please Pick Me Mister D. Bet you'd give him a blow job if he let you talk your mouth off all class about how being a feminist rules the country!" he teases, and I snort.

"Fuck you! He's nice and I like his class that's all!" I shove him playfully. He snorts as an echo of me.

"Whatever." There's a comfortable silence, but I can see he wants to speak, so I stay silent, letting him gather his thoughts. He clears his throat. "It's not people. It's... the thought of what someone can do to you if they have the right hold." he finally states, and leaves me thinking.

"Well yes, you're right, but... if you never take a chance, you will never know what you lose, you know?" I softly say, and his honey eyes pierce my own. He smiles, but it's so sad it actually makes me want to cry.

"Ahh but Naomi, love, once you try, it's like a drug. You can't fucking stop." he whispers. I bite my lip.

"I bet I could." I tell him. He laughs, but the sound is hollow as he takes my hand in a friendly squeeze and leads me into English class.

"Don't bet on what you don't know, love."

2 weeks later, I suddenly know what he means. And I'm fucking scared. It all starts out like a regular day. Meet Jamie at the front, walk to Politics, sit. Talk to the girl next to me because she wants me to help her with her Politics homework, and then listen to Mr. D lecture about Parliament and the wonders of democracy. Politics ends, then we walk to English, always bantering about how I can't shut my mouth in that class. And suddenly, he fucking shoves me. I blame him for hours after this, because if he hadn't shoved me, we wouldn't have clashed. I wouldn't have stumbled and fallen in every sense of the word. I groan, and the girl beneath me swears softly under her breath. I'm under the impression she doesn't do that much. Jamie is hovering over us, as is some loud cow, screaming that I "get the fuck off of Emily". I hear 'Emily' swear again and I shake my head to clear it. I'm getting up when she opens her eyes and they lock onto mine.

And just like that, my life is over.

Ripples of warmth are surging through my body. My heart is beating, loud, hard, and fast. Was it ever really beating before this moment? The warmth is trickling down my heart and invading my soul. Her eyes, a creamy, milk chocolate brown, warm like a Bar of Milky way in the sun. I can't... I can't look away. I can't breathe, or move. She's killed me with those fucking eyes. A far away pull settles itself in my brain. Jamie. Pulling me up and away from her. My eyes stay stuck to hers, but the sounds begin to return.

"Naoms? Naomi? Oh fuck. Does she have a concussion or something?! Naoms! Look at me!" he begs frantically. I want to tell him I can't look away because those eyes own me now, but my mouth won't move. I imagine I must like a fucking idiot. Pupils dilated, mouth open and completely unresponsive. But I just... I can't let her look away or I'll die, I know I will die, I'll go back to gray and black and white and I'll be cold. I'll stop seeing brown, and the warmth that is radiating through my entire being with speed. I don't know how I know it but I do. I could never be the same after I got to see this shade of brown.

I'm aware that time has seemed to stop while these thoughts race in my head, and all I can think is brown. Brown eyes brown brown, fucking brown.

Suddenly Jamie's voice is overpowered by an obnoxious screech.

"Emily, fucking answer me, did the stupid bitch hurt you?!" it says, loud and rude, but I don't care what she calls me. I am overwhelmed by a sudden anguish. Have I hurt this angel?

Oh fuck me. I think I preferred to be silenced by her eyes because now she's fucking smiling at me. It's a shy, reserved smile, but it's so blinding that I think I may never see again, what with the combination of her eyes and her fucking adorable smile.

Wait what? Adorable? What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with me, here I am ogling at this girl, _girl _for Christ's sake. Wait what? More confusion invades me. Is it even _normal _to like a girl if you're a girl? The concept baffles me. What the actual _fuck_.

And my panic is interrupted when the angel speaks:

"I'm fine, Katie. Naomi didn't mean to, did you Naomi?" she says, her smile even wider. I swallow visibly, and am hit by another wave of panic as I realize I've lost the ability to speak. My mouth opens, but all the comes out is a horribly strangled noise similar to a gargling gargoyle. I immediately shut it an swallow once more. Concern flashes in my angel's beautiful brown eyes. "Shit, you're right Jamiekins. She could have a concussion." worry is in her tone and I desperately try to shake my head, but I've lost all control of my brain. Jamie starts to speak

"Well then I'll-"

"Fuck that! I think she's just a dumb cow isn't she? Hey bitch, you deaf or are you fucking stupid?" the same obnoxious voice interrupts Jamie, and I finally find the strength to tear my eyes away from Angel's face to Bitch's face. I groan as I'm met with the same brown that lost me the ability to form a coherent sentence. But no. This isn't my brown. This isn't shy, insecure pools of desperation that invaded my soul. They're similar, but they aren't Angel's brown. They aren't home.

"Fucks sake Naoms. Say something!" Jamie's anger suddenly shocks me, I turn to him, surprised. Then, when I see his expression, I understand. He's worried. I swallow and try to speak.

"I.. I'm. uh. Oh f-fuck." I stutter. Stutter? What the fuck. I don't fucking stutter. And Jamie knows that. His eyes widen and he grabs my shoulders.

"Naomi, do you need to see the nurse?" he asks. And I want to tell him that I don't fucking need the nurse. I need to go back home, not to Mum's, I need to go back home into Emily's brown eyes. But I still can't speak so I shake my head and turn my eyes back to Emily's. My knees turn to jelly again as I see the relief in her expression. She smiles again. So that's what "heart stops" feels like. She holds out her hand.

"Emily Fitch." her voice is husky, homey, sexy. I gulp and stare at it like it's some strange package with a bomb. Because honestly, Emily Fitch could be a fucking bomb. Emily Fitch. Emily Fitch. Angel Emily Fitch. My eyes go from her hand to her eyes and back over and over. I feel lightheaded. Jamie touches my shoulder and I look at him, trying to express my anguish with that one look. Done. He got the message. He smiles pleasantly at the two girls as I suddenly realize why they're eyes are so similar.

Fucking hell. There's two of them. One's an Angel, and the other is fucking Lucifer himself.

"Hello Ems, Katie. This is Naomi Campbell, she's new, from London. She's really sorry but kind of winded so if you could please excuse us, we are a little late for English." he bows to both of them in a teasing way. This Katie girl, obviously Emily's twin, is instantly appeased. A seductive look has taken over her previous anger and she flirtatiously pushes Jamie.

"Oh alright Jamiekins. See you around, yeah?" she says in what I think she means to be a sexy voice, but after I've heard Emily's, I can never think something is sexy again. Fuck. Shut up Naomi..

Jamie nods. He smiles to Emily now.

"Alright Ems? Didn't get thrown too hard? It's my fault really, I shoved her." he admits guiltily, his eyes flashing to mine, relieved when he sees I'm not angry with him. Emily waves his apology away with a tiny hand. In fact, most of her is tiny. Finally somewhat coherent, I let my eyes sweep her tiny body. Red flaming hair, petite in length, and lacking in body fat, I realize Emily Fitch is the most fucking beautiful, adorable, and nerve-wracking person on the earth. My eyes reach hers once more, and I feel my cheeks flush as her wide eyes tell me she saw me checking her out. Fuck's sake. She visibly swallows and turns her beautiful eyes to Jamie.

"I'm good Jamiekins. I hope Naomi is though." Her tone tells me she thinks I'm mad, and I wonder why. Is it cause I've not spoken since I met her eyes, or because I just checked her out. Probably both.

"Alright then. We'll be off now." Jamie speaks for both of us once more, as I am still staring at the Angel sent to destroy me. When he realizes I won't move without help, his fingers lock around mine and he pulls gently. "C'mon Naoms."

I barely nod, and take a wobbly step forward, And shit her hand is suddenly on my arm. She's touching me, fucking touching me. Shit, holy fucking shit!

"Whoa. Steady there, Naomi." her smile is back, not faltering now and I stare blankly at her. A hot flash hits me down below, and my eyes widen. What the fuck! I recoil, tearing my arm away, stuttering wildly, but her smile is still there, as she waves, as Jamie pulls me more firmly, and as those beautiful brown eyes grow farther and farther away and get lost in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello :) Quick update, because I'm very determined not to fall behind on this. I know it's going to take a while, because honestly, Naomily is a long story, but I don't care. I want to do it. It will mean I get to watch series 3 and 4 over and over, and I'm not complaining. Sorry that I skip around so much, it's just I want to emphasize the crucial points, you know? The raw emotions. I also won't be doing Emily point of views till we get to the College because honestly, we know how Emily feels this whole time, we just need to see Naomi's emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Skins or any of the characters, instead of the obvious 2, Jamester and Mr. D.**

**That being said, enjoy Chapter 1 :)**

**- Storm **

Chapter 1 ~ Naomi

And just like that I went from reaching heaven and meeting a fucking angel, to being slammed against a wall.

"Do you want to explain what the _fuck _that was all about?" Jamie's voice reaches me from my thoughts, and my mouth opens in a comical O shape. I want to tell him my arm is burning. It's burning because she touched me. She touched me. Emily Fitch _touched _me. I want to tell him how her eyes melted me, consumed me. I want to tell him I think I love her.

I want to fucking die, that's what I want to do.

I can't.

I can't. I can't tell anyone. I don't even... I haven't ever even kissed a guy, why the fuck would I... That's it! My eyes widen and I clasp Jamie's shirt and pull him to me in a desperate motion. A soft sound of surprise comes from his mouth just before my lips meet his in a desperate, clumsy kiss. At first he freezes in confusion, but he recovers and kisses back gently, still worried about my "possible head injury."

Poor, innocent Jamie. The only injury I have is probably hurt pride.

He's good with his lips, I decide, though this is my first kiss and I don't know what a good kisser is supposed to be like. He's gentle, though, and he just kisses me because he can see I need this, and his hand gently cups my cheek. Fuck. He's so nice. He's my friend. My best friend, I decide. I can tell him, right?

No. I can't tell anyone.

When we finally break apart, he searches my eyes for the answer to my erratic behavior. My heart stops in alarm. Mum's always said my eyes reflect my soul. Shit.

She wasn't lying because this look of understanding is crossing his face. Well sort of. He understands why I acted like a blubbering idiot, but he is just as confused as I am when it comes to the how. How the fuck can I just fall in love with someone by taking one look at them? That's something that happens in those stupidly and incredibly sexist fairytales. I don't belong in a fairytale. I'm Naomi fucking Campbell. I do politics, not love. And fuck's sake I'm only 12! What the fuck! Jamie shakes his head, agreeing with my conclusion.

"Fuck Naomi. That's intense. I didn't know you were g-" and just like that my ability to speak returns.

"No. Please. Let's just forget this has happened, yeah?" I say calmly, and I want to kill him, because it's totally his fucking fault. Had he been less of a prick, I would have never looked into Emily Fitch's eyes. Jamie winces as though he knows what I'm thinking. I scoff and turn my heel, walking towards English again.

"Naomi..." Jamie starts, and it sounds like he wants to pry, and I can't I suddenly just can't.

"Jamie, please. Please just fuck off, okay?" I beg, turning to look at him with desperation, all my vulnerability there. Jamie opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. Whatever my eyes are saying makes his gaze soften, and he walks toward me, taking my hand.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting." He says simply, and plants a small kiss on my forehead. I shudder and release a breath, kissing his cheek and giving him a small smile.

"I know."

1 whole year has passed since my life ended inside of Emily Fitch's eyes. I stagger into Algebra, my head burning with the hangover I knew I would have last night after I drank 2 bottles of tequila in a matter of an hour. I hate this new Naomi, smoking fags and drinking heavily, shagging every guy in my way. Well except Jamie. I still haven't spoken to him since that day in the hallway. I miss him terribly, my best friend. But I need this, I needed time to toughen up. It seems being a sarcastic bitch has its perks. People stay away, and I don't have to see the pity in their eyes when they realize it's all a fucking act. My first shag was a tosser named Todd. He was terrible, but I didn't give a flying fuck. Nothing. I felt nothing. At every single moment I felt nothing. Well, except when I caught sight of flaming red hair, following another red head like a shadow. She is a shadow. My heart breaks for her. I know she could do better. 1 whole year and she still has a hold on me. I sigh as I sit down and do my routine glance at Jamie. He's already looking. Fuck. No one. Absolutely no one can read me like he can. He can still fucking read me, even though everyone else stopped being able to. What he sees makes him sigh sadly, and he shakes his head at me, once. I can almost hear his voice in my head.

_This isn't the way, Naoms._

Then what is the way, Jamie, what is the way? I think to myself, and I know he gets my question because I hear his answer already...

_Let her in._

Fuck. No. I can see his exasperated sigh from my side of the room. He looks into my eyes, and my heart breaks.

_Then, please. Let me in._

I swallow, but have no answer for him. The bell rings, and I look away, thoughts racing in my head.

Fine. I will.

After school, I wait for him outside his last class. I'm ready. Obviously what I've been doing isn't working, so I might as well give him a go. He's laughing at something the girl he likes said, and I smirk.

I'm the only one who can read him too.

He somehow senses my smug look, and he meets it with a look that says it all.

_Oh fuck off, you tit. _

It isn't malicious though. It never is. I smile then, and nod to the entrance of the school, which is open and to the park nearby. He understands immediately, and he turns to say goodbye. Bless his soul. He'll do anything for me.

Once he reaches me, I've already pulled out my fags and lit one. He says nothing as he sits next to me on the bench. A comfortable silence falls on us as I offer him a fag from my box. He takes one and pulls out a lighter from his pocket. Two solid clicks later and his smoke is swirling in the air next to mine. I choose then to speak.

"She's hot Jamester. Go for it?" I tell him, deciding it's safer to talk about his problems than about mine. Jamie snorts.

"What makes you think I'm not, bitch? She's playing hard to get, obviously." He says. Now it's my turn to snort.

"Wow, she must really like you then. She's a total slut most of the time." I blow smoke in the air, and the nicotine relaxes me. He chuckles.

"I guess she does. Speaking of which. Did you see Katie all over George today? It was bloody disgusting, it was." I tense, because he is approaching the topic cautiously. My eyes meet his, and I narrow mine.

"Don't." I say simply. Jamie hesitates, then continues anyway, exhaling a puff of smoke as he tortures me.

"And then there was Ems, behind her, with her little head all bowed, and all I could think was, damn, she could use a friend." he finishes. I clench my fist and blow out a cloud of smoke, not saying a word. "You could be that friend." he suggests, and I scoff.

"I can't." I reply.

"And why the fuck can't you, Naoms?" He retorts. My eyes widen; I know what he wants. Oh fuck no, I won't fucking say it out loud. I stand to leave, but he has my arm and he pulls me down.

"Fuck off Jamie." I snarl, trying to free myself. He snorts.

"We back to that? Jesus, Naomi. When the fuck will you grow up?" he shoots at me, and it hurts. It hurts so I lash out at him.

"Fuck you! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" I scream at him, slugging him in the arm. He laughs coldly.

"Oh that's rich, Blondie, blame your fucking problems on me why don't ya!" is his quick retort and I am shaking with fury.

"You fucking shoved me! If you weren't such an immature brat I wouldn't have ever seen her and I'd be in some fucking happy state! Now I'll never be happy unless I'm with her, and it all... your...fucking...fault!" I punctuate every hit with a punch on his arm, but he never flinches. He takes it all, and it makes me even angrier. "Fucking hit me back you fucking coward! Go on, shove me into another problem!" I scream, and suddenly I'm crying, crying so hard I can't take , I shouldn't be angry. If I hadn't seen home, I wouldn't be feeling so alive. I shake my head to clear it. And suddenly I'm in Jamie's arms, and my face is in his neck and I just sob all my helplessness. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm so... I just... FUCK!" I shriek again and Jamie just touches my hair gently.

"Shh babes. I know. I totally fucking know. You don't need to say it, I can see it in those crystal blues of yours." He whispers soothingly, and little by little I finally calm down. After a long moment of silence, I finally speak.

"Fuck. I'm sorry, Jamie. I'm such a tit." Jamie smiles crookedly.

"Nahh Naoms, it's all good. I don't really blame you. Ems... she's great. Well when Katie isn't making her look like a loser, that is." he admits and I feel a flash of anger.

I huff furiously.

"She... She... Oh fuck. She's beautiful, Jamester."

"I know. I know."

2 years later, and Jamie and I are hunched over a textbook.

"Fucking hell Naomi. If I don't finish this..." Jamie doesn't continue, so I finish for him.

"You're fucked." I say simply. Jamie pales, but nods.

"Yes. Totally fucked. Oh fucking hell." he mutters. He's no use in a panic, the usually smooth and calm Jamie Highlands, so I plant a soothing kiss on his temple.

"Shh. We'll finish it whether we have to miss lunch or not." I reply, and I smile gently, something he returns as the warning bell rings. We scramble to politics, and I do my routine glance at Emily Fitch's corner: she's there, and she's looking at me, again.

It's the fifth time this week.

I elbow Jamie, and he swears loudly. I wince. I always do that, and it's only because I'm so drowning in brown that I don't realize how hard I elbow him in the gut. Unfortunately, Mr. D hears his loud noise and sighs.

"Lovely Mr. Highlands. Very explicit language." he says in a boring voice. I bite my lip. He rags on Jamie the hardest, only because he hasn't ever turned in an assignment on time. That's why it's crucial we finish this project, which is due at the end of the day. "Now tell me Mr. Highlands, what would your father think of you if he knew you spoke like that." Oh fuck! That's cruel, Mr. D.

Jamie's right fist clenches and his face slips into his face of barely contained rage. Oh shit. I place my hand over his and shake my head at him frantically. Don't answer, don't fucking answer...

"I don't have a father." He finally squeezes out with the strongest effort. It's a useless response. Everyone knows Jamie doesn't have a father. Especially Mr. D, who is now smiling coldly as he lifts his head proudly.

"Oh that's right, my mistake. I stand corrected. No _wonder _you have the language of a cheeky bastard." he says coolly, and he's crossed the line.

"Really? It takes one to know one." the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. The room, full of soft whispers is dead silent. Jamie's mouth is open wide, gaping at me. Mr. D is my favourite teacher. I never snap at him. But then again he's never made Jamie's eyes flash with pain like that. Mr. D is in a state of shock. Fucking hell.

"I.. I _beg your pardon_, Naomi?" He stutters out. I gulp.

"Uh... I um... Oh shit." I mumble. But then I catch Emily Fitch's eyes, and a flash of bravery takes over me. "Well... You heard me! You treat him like a piece of shit, and honestly, I know what his life's like and he doesn't deserve it Mr. D, he doesn't fucking deserve it and you know it. So... please... just... fuck off, will you?" I finish passionately, and the room is suddenly full of cheers from Jamie's friends who back me up and Jamie beams at me, but my eyes are on Emily only on Emily, and the huge grin of approval on her face is all I need to grin back and feel like everything is going to be just fucking fine.

I huff. Detention. Okay, that was to be expected. I still don't regret what I said. Jamie hugs me after school and grins at me.

"Thanks Naoms." He says. "For having my back and for taking detention for me." he adds. I smirk touching his cheek with my fingertips.

"Oh fuck off. You know I'd do anything you big ball of mush so don't make me tell you I love you." I shove him gently. He simply beams at me and hugs me again and I kiss his neck gently. It's an extended hug, but I don't mind. What I do mind his when his hand slips to my ass. Now Jamie and I are like brother and sister, but he isn't allowed to touch my arse the way he is right now, I'm about to tell him to fuck off when his hurried whisper is in my ear.

"Shut the fuck up. She's looking this way, and she looks like her blood is boiling." his words make me freeze. I stay still for a few more moments when Jamie takes my face in his hands and kisses me full on the mouth. What the fuck. The look in his eyes urges me to play along, so I huff, and promise him a kick in the balls later, and I kiss him back. Again his tongue does not invade my mouth, and he simply tangles his hand in my hair in a gentle yet passionate motion. My hand traces his cheek, and he kisses me a little longer and then breaks away, leaving me breathless. He has definitely improved since that first kiss. I smirk coyly at him, and he laughs out loud, reading my expression. He looks past my shoulder, nods in satisfaction and kisses my cheek "Turn around in exactly 8 seconds and look at her face. She's definitely interested Naoms. Remember what you told me, you'll never know if you don't take a chance." He whispers quickly. I frown, trying to remember when I said that, and then our first conversation on the way to English 3 years ago flashes in my mind.

"_Well yes, you're right, but... if you never take a chance, you will never know what you lose, you know?" I softly say, and his honey eyes pierce my own. He smiles, but it's so sad it actually makes me want to cry._

_"Ahh but Naomi, love, once you try, it's like a drug. You can't fucking stop." he whispers. I bite my lip. _

_"I bet I could." I tell him. He laughs, but the sound is hollow as he takes my hand in a friendly squeeze and leads me into English class._

_"Don't bet on what you don't know, love."_

Jamie squeezes my shoulders. He starts counting.

"8...7...6...5... Good luck in detention. 4... 3...2...1." he finishes and he whirls around, walking away in the opposite direction. I do the same, but I freeze as blue meets brown. Oh shit. Fuck.

I'd never seen brown on fire.

I'd seen brown kind...shy...caring...thoughtful...beautiful. But this... this brown lights me on fire. Jealousy, raw consuming jealousy in those depths, and I try to tell myself she's jealous of me, but she's looking after Jamie like she want's him dead, and she's looking at me like she wants to strip me down and fuck me right there. Holy fucking shit. I choke on my own spit and whirl around, stalking straight into detention and not looking back.

3 days later, and I can barely pay attention as Jamie shows me his final project grade.

"HELLO! Earth to Naomi!" he howls at me and I blink.

"Sorry, what?" I ask dragging my eyes away from Emily Fitch's flaming red hair. Jamie scoffs.

"Holy fuck Naomi, I just told you I passed this fucking class thanks to you and you can't even listen cause you won't stop ogling at her! When are you going to grow a pair and fucking talk to her!" he growls. I gulp at the thought of trying to say a coherent sentence to Emily Fitch. I shake my head.

"I'm not ready." I whisper simply, and he snorts.

"Bullshit. It's been 3 fucking years Naomi. Take a chance, damn it before you regret it. Just friends! That'll be fine." he soothes me when I start coughing uncontrollably. I really need to lay off the fags. "C'mon Naoms. Go right up to her and just say hello. That's all. Just hello. And then tell her that her paper on Civil rights was bloody brilliant, because I well know you graded it." He urges. I'm about to listen to him when I frown.

"Wait what. What the fuck. How do you know I-"

"The circle around the A wobbled and you scratched out the word beautiful and changed it to brilliant." he answers before I can ask. I close my open mouth.

"Ahh. I see. Oook. Here it goes. Oh fuck I can't." I whimper. Jamie sighs patiently, and lifts my chin so I look into his familiar honey eyes that I love almost as much as Emily's.

"You can. You can because you live for her." he whispers steadily, and I shiver in acknowledgement. He gently touches my cheek. "Go on then. Just hello." his voice is soothing, and I nod violently.

"Just hello."

I steadily walk toward her, my hands beginning to tremble. My heart is racing and I can't feel my feet. I feel like I've walked a thousand miles before reaching her, and I glance at Jamie in anguish as panic sets in. His steady eyes calm me and he nods in encouragement. I swallow and look over her shoulder. Oh fuck. She's doodling... How incredibly... adorable. Why does everything she do have to be so infuriatingly adorable? I swallow. Just hello. Just hello. Just...

"Hello." The word escapes my lips in a cool, casual tone. Oh fuck, there is a God. She jumps five feet in the air though, startled, I feel a pang of panic, I'm such a tit. Sneaking up behind is _not _cool. Actually really creepy. Her brown eyes reach my blue ones, and she smiles widely.

"Oh. Naomi. Hi." she says in her husky voice, and I release the breath I was holding. She knows my name.

Ok Naomi, now say something else you tit. Nothing. She's tilting her head questioningly, so I do the first thing that comes to mind: Imagine Jamie guiding me through it.

"It's Emily, right? Emily Fitch?" I finally say, after Jamie's soothing voice told me to ask her name in a casual way, so it wouldn't seem like I had said her name a million times before I went to sleep. Bless your soul, Jamie.

Emily smiles wryly.

"Of course not, I'm Katie, you cow, fuck off." she says, completely poker face, and I am taken aback. There's no way she's-

Oh. Oh fuck. The amusement in her eyes is unmistakeable. It's a joke. I snort.

"Ha, ha, hilarious." I say, but I make sure she knows I'm kidding when I grin at her. She beams at me and nods.

"Emily Fitch, at your service. How may I help you?" she asks, and my mind is filled with dirty thoughts. I scold myself and let a lazy smile slip onto my face.

"Well honestly I just wanted to tell you that I graded your Politics paper, and I thought it was bloody brilliant." It really was. The honesty in my voice makes her eyes soften, and she smiles again, blinding me.

"You really think so?" she says hopefully, and the look in her eyes breaks my heart. It's not a _I just want to hear you say it_ kind of "you really think so?" It's a _I need to hear you say it _kind of question. And I know why. Because Katie Fitch takes away all the compliments Emily can ever get. So instead of lying and saying that it was "good", I am honest.

"If I could write like that, I think I'd put myself on a pedestal." the look in her eyes is a reward and a punishment. Tears pool up and she swallows visibly.

"Thank you, Naomi. That means a lot. Especially coming from you." she whispers, a single tear springing from her eye. Oh shit.

Before I know it, my hand is at her cheek, and I've wiped it away. Oh fucking hell.

Her eyes shoot to mine in surprise, and I gulp. Here we go again.

I can't bear look away, and I can't seem to move my hand either. Shit, oh shit, I just can't. And then Jamie to the rescue, I hear his soothing voice in my head: _Tell her the truth. That she deserves better._

So I do.

"Em. You're gold, you know? Fuck, not even. Don't let Katie get you down. You're brilliant, and fuck it, you're beautiful. And you don't need Katie to be either." I blurt out. Her eyes water again and she bites her lips.

"But she's my-"

"Sister. Yeah your twin sister, but still your sister. You are not her. And you certainly don't have to be. Be you, ok?" I say firmly, and I can't believe this has gone so fucking well. God Bless Jamie Highlands, I swear. Emily's lip trembles, and I fight the urge to kiss it and steady it. Not now. I want her to be completely ready. She nods.

"Ok. Ok... Ok." she whispers, and I smile gently at her, finally removing my hand from her cheek. My fingers are tingling from where I touched her, and I hear the warning bell.

"Right then. Cheers!" I say shakily, and turn to head to Jamie. I'm stopped by her husky voice.

"Hey Naomi. There's a party tomorrow at Johanna's to celebrate the end of term. You should come." the word resounds in my ears, and dirty thoughts fill my mind.

Immediately, Jamie's voice is to the rescue, muttering disgustedly

_Oh not like that, you little tit! _And it's so him, so Jamie that I let out a laugh that startles Emily.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot!" I say, still laughing. She is confused, so I shake my head. "I'm sorry Ems. Of course I will. I'll be there." I promise her, though it doesn't make a difference because we never hang out at parties or anywhere together, and we won't ever, because I need to keep my fucking distance before I fuck it all up and get hurt. I tell myself this repeatedly, but I can feel my resolve waver as Emily beams at me, and nods.

"See you there."

This party is raving. I take the fag from Jamie and inhale, exhaling a puff of smoke. the music is pumping in our ears, and I'm buzzed, but not willing to get drunk. My eyes are searching the room for a flash of red, or a sight of the brown eyes. I see neither, so Jamie takes my hand and tugs me toward the dance floor.

"C'mon Naoms, let's have a dance, yeah?" he bellows over the noise. I nod and follow him silently, looking around. Nothing. I turn and Jamie glues himself to me. We dance until I can feel the sweat trickling down my back.

"Hey Jamiekins, you mind if we get some fucking refreshments?" I shout in his ear and he nods.

"The usual then?" he asks loudly and I nod. Vodka on the rocks. He's about to leave when he freezes. "Well, well, well. It seems I've found Red." he tells me, and I frantically look around until Jamie turns my head in the right direction. When I lock onto her, Jamie slips away. She's behind Katie, her head down. I feel sick. Why does Katie bring her to these if she's just going to make her feel like that? It's fucked up. I clench and unclench my fists, then freeze as I see her lift her head and and look around, her eyes full of disappointment when she doesn't find what she's looking for. And suddenly I can hear her hopeful voice in my head again. _"See you there." _

I'm about to head over when Jamie returns with a bottle of the best Vodka he could find and a cup with ice. He pours some into the cup and give it to me. I swallow it, feeling it burn my throat. He pours a little more, and I swallow that too.

"Right then. I've seen an isolated bench in the backyard, surrounded by trees. There's no one there, and I paid them well to stay away. You're going to wait till I distract Katie, and you'll walk right past her, look at her just once Naomi, just fucking once ok, and smile. She'll get it. Once Katie is not paying attention, she will get to you, ok?" I stare at him as he gives me these instructions. He... what the fuck he planned it? I frown. Distract Katie?

"How do you plan to-" I stop at the look in his eyes: revulsion. "Holy shit!" I shriek. His face is grim, but he smirks.

"You owe so bad Naomi, I fucking swear it." he says simply, and I nod without a question. He nods. "Now get the fuck out of my sight and come out when you hear Katie say "Oh _Jamie_." ok?" I cringe at what my best friend is doing for me, and kiss his cheek.

"I fucking love you Jamester." I yell, and I take the vodka and disappear into the crowd, I can still see Emily. She doesn't look up once not even when I can hear Katie's flirtatious voice. Jamie's got her. But I wait, and finally.

"Oh, _Jamie._"

Emily's head snaps right up and her mouth falls open. If Jamie is here then... I let the clogs turn in her head, and I walk with purpose, never taking my eyes off her. Finally it clicks and she looks around desperately again, and is rewarded when her eyes find mine. I smile at her and nod, then walk past, my vodka and cup still in hand.

Once I find the bench, I sit down shakily. Tremors are flooding me, so I do my usual exercise and listen to Jamie tell me to stop fucking around. Ok Naomi, breathe. I hear tiny footsteps approaching, but I continue to pour vodka into my cup, now drinking it slowly so I can feel the burn spread through my body. I light a fag as the footsteps get closer, then reconsider and put it out. She stops, watching me, and my heart pounds in my chest. Shit. This is it. We're alone and I can ask her to be my friend. I inhale a breath and try to keep my voice casual.

"Hello." I say. "Gonna stand there like a creepy stalker, or will you sit and keep me some company?" She splutters at my suggestion of her being a stalker, so I turn and allow my gaze to meet hers, my eyes full of teasing. She understands and laughs now. She walks over and sits next to me, our arms brushing and our legs touching. Oh fuck. The burn of the vodka is overpowered by the burn of The Emily Fitch. I cough to clear my throat and offer her my cup. She takes it, eyeing the contents warily, then chugs it straight down, making a face at the burn of the alcohol going down her throat. I pour her more, and she takes a few sips before handing it to me. By the time I've raised it to my lips to drink it, it registers in my brain that Emily Fitch's lips have touched the same cup. I freeze, my lips on the edge. She's watching me, so I gulp to make her think I've drunk some. But I also resist the urge to lick the edge of the cup, so I guess I've done well in both occasions.

"So, you got away from Katie? That seems like a new thing." I finally saying, allowing my voice to sound bored, and give myself a small pat on the back to reward myself. I let my eyes travel to her, where she's still staring at me like she can't believe I'm here. I smile wryly at her, and she grins in return.

"Oh please, look who's talking? What's it like to be without your right hand man, Jamie? Bet it's refreshing." she teases, and I wave my hand lazily in the air.

"Jamie was totally fucking pissed only 2 hours into the party. I thought it was rubbish so I got away from him and started dancing on my own. Then next thing you know he's all over your... ahem, _lovely _Katie, and I had to leave to room to keep from gagging." I explain, laughing at the memory. Emily is silent though, and I glance at her worriedly, hoping I haven't offended her. She's staring at the ground. I bite my lip and take another gulp of vodka.

"Are you... jealous of Katie?" she finally says hesitantly, and I whirl my gaze to look at her in confusion.

"Fuck's sake, why the _fuck _would I be jealous of 'Katie fucking Fitch'?" I ask incredulously, and I'm rewarded with a soft, husky, oh so sexy laugh from her glorious lips. She shakes her head, trying to read my expression. I feel a pang because she won't find anything there. My feelings don't show anymore. I'm just an indifferent mask. She bites her lip, and I restrain myself from kissing her. Hesitant, she finally blurts out what she's thinking, and fucking hell, I can't believe those words are coming out of her mouth.

"Well, she's taken Jamie from you, isn't she? And he's your... errr..." She trails off awkwardly, for my mouth is gaping open.

"What?! Oh God." and I can't help it, I'm laughing. She laughs slightly with me, but the sound tells me she's confused. i shake my head. "Jamie's my mate, my best mate! There's nothing between him and I, just a sweet platonic friendship." I finally explain, and fuck me, her eyes flash with pleasure at hearing I'm not taken by Jamie Highlands.

"Oh... Right then." she says brightly. We sit in a comfortable silence after that. I sigh contently. This is so... nice. Just being with her, it's doing something to my insides. I feel so warm. I turn my gaze to her, and find that she is already looking. My stomach does a flip. Oh shit. I smile at her, and she smiles brightly in return. I open my mouth to tell her that we should be friends, that we could hang out, and she could stop being her sister's shadow, and that she's beautiful, when she leans forward in a quick, desperate moment and kisses me full on the mouth.

Holy fucking hell.

**A/N: Lol. Don't kill me. Cliffhanger. :)**

**-Storm**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I see I got two reviews, and they seem positive, so I will definitely keep updating as often as possible :)**

**Ok, so obviously, Jamie isn't a part of the series TV show, so I do unfortunately have to remove him at some point, but don't worry, I'm making him fit in somehow (You'll see in this chapter) for those of you that might possibly like him. To be honest, I feel like I've hit the jackpot, because when you think about it, he totally fits in to some parts of Naomi's life. Bear with me, I'm also making this very original because though it is Naomily in a book, I have to have some kind of originality! :P**

**Also, I've been thinking that I might not include Emily point of view in this story. Not because I don't love Ems, because I do, she's so freaking adorable! But to be logical, it's going to be too long and besides, Emily really deserves her own book. So... if you want me to, click on the review button, or message me, and I will consider writing a whole book in Emily's point of view when I finish this one.**

**I hope you like this one, I really am putting a lot of work into this, and soon the harder work begins, as the first scene I wrote from the actual show was 3x01 (I decided I might as well get started compiling all the Naomi scenes together, since I can tell it's going to take a while.) I have to say, writing my own original story is much easier than what I did for 3x01 which involved a shitload of stopping and rewinding the episode so I could understand what the hell they were saying xD So while updating these last few original chapters I've also been working on the episodes, no worries.**

**Right, then, I'm done ranting now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or any of the characters, other than Jamie and William D :)**

**Ok, here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

**- Storm**

**Chapter 2**

My heart has definitely stopped, and I freeze in place as my angel presses closer to me, her fingers barely tracing my cheek. I don't move because there is no way Emily Fitch is kissing me right now, I'm probably in some crazy, fucked up dream. Then, Jamie's voice invades me:

_Don't be a tit, Naomi. Kiss her back. _

So I do.

And if I wasn't in heaven before, then I am now. Her lips are soft, gentle on mine, and suddenly my hands are at her face, one slipping into her hair, the other tracing the skin on her cheek. She kisses me with new enthusiasm as I respond, and presses her self completely against me, fitting into my body like the perfect puzzle piece. I'm dizzy, so fucking lightheaded, because her own fingers slip into my hair as she deepens the kiss in a smooth motion. My heart starts thumping wildly now, as her tongue tenderly traces my lips. Holy fucking shit. Her kiss is heady, and sexy, just like she is and I find myself pushing her into the bench's arm rest, still kissing her intensely. My hand at her cheek slips down to her waist, pulling her even closer, and a soft whimper escapes her, making me shiver. The bottle of vodka drops from my arms and onto the floor, and shatters. My mind is screaming at me to stop now because my stupid feelings are fucking up my chances at being her friend, and then her tongue stops my thoughts completely. It slyly slides against my bottom lip, and I immediately open my mouth and allow her in, and I have definitely died and gone to heaven. I grasp her hip desperately, heart thumping, when a loud screech pulls me from my worshipping of Emily Fitch's lips.

"Katie! KATIE!" it says, and I can't seem to stop my lips from continuing to kiss her, something that I will later regret for a very long time. Emily freezes, her hand slacking in my hair and gently, but feebly trying to push me away. The thought doesn't settle in my mind so I simply press into her mouth harder, so she lets out a soft gasp and begins moving her lips again.

"KATIE!" the voice is annoying me, so I prepare my 'Fuck off' face and break away from Emily Fitch to glare at whoever just interrupted-

Oh fuck.

How did I not notice the silence? Almost every single person is staring at us now. The party has come to the yard, and Emily and I are the center of attention.

Fuck. She looks so little and terrified, and I can totally see why. The look in Katie Fitch's eyes says "I'll kill you."

I believe her.

I clear my throat and put a safe distance between Emily and I. I find myself unable to meet her eyes, so I search for Jamie, and I find his familiar face.

He's grinning like an idiot.

I smile slightly at him, until Katie Fitch approaches at full speed and I feel the sting as she slaps me across the face.

What a _bitch_.

I wince slightly, and I wonder why she hasn't slapped her sister, after all, she kissed _me._ Then, as I glare into Katie's eyes, I realize with horror that she has no way of knowing that unless Emily tells her. So I turn to her expectantly, waiting for her to jump up and defend me like I would if I were in her place.

But she doesn't. In fact she's crying and running over to Katie, who hugs her tightly, still glaring daggers at me. Soft whispers run through the crowd and someone yells "Lezzer bitch!"

This encourages the rest of the crowd who begin to yell obscenities at me, and I'm overwhelmed with confusion, never taking my eyes off of Emily, who can't seem to look at me, even though she just completely melted me with her lips... I turn to Jamie, who suddenly looks furious, he walks straight to me. People start to yell at him to stay away because I'm a "muff munching cow" but he ignores them and once he reaches me he takes my hand forcefully.

"C'mon Naoms, we're leaving. _Now._" he says firmly, his tone cold as his eyes glare at the people around us. Katie scoffs.

"But Jamie, babes, she's totally a lezzer, you don't want to be seen with the likes of her!" she tells my best mate arrogantly, and I'm starting to get really angry. I glare at Emily, willing her to just _look _at me, but she won't stop sobbing into Katie's shoulder. I grit my teeth. Surely she won't let me take the blame for this? Fucking hell Emily! Jamie stares blankly at Katie.

"I'd rather be seen with Naomi _everywhere _than be with a total bitch like you _anywhere._" his words ring with honesty, and Katie gasps in shock. It turns to anger immediately and she shrugs even though I can tell she's shaken at his rejection.

"Whatever. You're both losers anyway. And you." she turns and gives me her total bitch stare. "You stay the _fuck _away from my sister, do you understand, you muff-munching _bitch." _she snarls. I bite back my desire to tell her what she should do with herself, and take comfort in Jamie's hand holding mine.

"No. You tell your sister to stay the _fuck _away from me, okay?" I spit back, and throw the cup I was holding onto the floor. "C'mon Jamester, lets get the fuck away from these... _people."_ I hiss and he nods, pulling me towards the door. The crowd make way for us to pass, as if touching us would make them catch a disease or some rubbish like that. I feel sick to my stomach all of a sudden. I turn one last time to catch Emily Fitch's eyes. She's gazing at me with regret and fear, and I glare at her furiously.

Fuck her and her fucking beautiful eyes anyway.

3 days have passed since my social life was killed by Emily and her heady, intoxicating lips. I lay curled up in my room, tears of mortification running down my face. I won't let my mother talk me out of bed, and I can't eat because I know it'll all come back anyway. And I'm so glad it's the holidays and I don't have to fucking worry about Emily Fitch until next term, when the room of my door opens softly. I huff, ready to argue with Gina, my mum, _again_.

"Get out Mum. I don't want anything." I say in a hoarse voice: I haven't talked in a while, even ignoring Jamie's phone calls. The person at my door doesn't answer at first, then crosses the room.

"Not even Jamiecuddles?" says a soft, gravelly voice that I recognize to be my best and possibly only mate in all the world. I whirl around in my bed in shock, finding his honey colored eyes in my own blue ones, and I feel a familiar calm settle in my stomach before my previous anguish returns. Tears blind me and I let out a soft sob, which makes Jamie climb into my bed and pull me to him, kissing the top of my head gently.

"Oh Naoms. I'm so fucking sorry." he whispers. I shake my head. It isn't his fault. He's not the one that kissed me, stole my breath away, and then fed me to the dogs. We stay in a grave quiet that is only disturbed by the sounds of my sobbing into his chest. When I calm down, he brushes my tears away with his thumbs and smiles sadly at me.

"Any chance I can get a smile onto that beautiful face of yours, love?" he asks gently. I let out a choked laugh, but new tears overwhelm me, and I am soon sobbing into his neck. "Shh babes. I know. I know. I know." he repeats this softly into my ear, over and over until my exhaustion takes over, and I succumb to the cool, comforting darkness.

When I wake up, I'm curled into Jamie's side, and he has an arm around me protectively. I sigh softly, not wanting to wake him up when I left my head and see his face, ever so peaceful in his sleep. So instead I close my eyes and let myself drown in Emily Fitch's eyes, and fuck, I fucking hate her, I hate her so much because every time I close my eyes, I drown in her, in those eyes, in her husky voice, in her flaming red hair, and in her soft, intoxicating lips. Time passes, and suddenly Jamie stirs. My eyes fly open and I lift my head to look at him as he yawns and sleepily opens his own eyes and searches around the room. He looks initially confused as his eyes sweep my room, but when he finally meets my gaze, he understands. He smiles at me, and I attempt a weak smile in return. He sits us up and gently lays me on the pillow beside him, since I was sort of half on the bed, half on him.

"Morning, love. How do you feel?" he asks. I clear my throat and smile, ready to lie to him, but his gentle gaze turns serious. "Truth." he says simply before I can speak, and I sigh.

Fucking hell, how does he do that?

I close my eyes and nod.

"Like shit." I reply honestly, and he nods. He pauses, hesitant, and seems to struggle with saying something. I narrow my eyes.

"Well go on then, spit it out Jamester." I tell him bluntly. He sighs, still hesitant, but a sly grin invades his face.

"So, how was it then?" he asks and it takes me a moment to comprehend what the bloody hell he's talking about. Then it hits me. Oh.

Well fuck. How can I even put it into words?

"It was fucking heaven Jamiekins. I wanted to just stay there in that moment for all of eternity. But of course, she went and fucked it up." I growl angrily, my fists clenching on their own accord. Jamie takes this in with a grimace and nods once more.

"Right. Ok up we go. Put something nice on, we're going out." he says, getting up and walking towards my door. I splutter defiantly.

"Says who?!" I demand, and he turns, grinning as a side of the old Naomi returns.

"Says your best mate who's been worried sick all weekend cause you can't seem to answer the fucking phone." he retorts, and I gape at him, opening and then closing my mouth. I sigh and then nod.

"Right. Give me 30 minutes."

He does.

Once we are out of the house, he has a box of cigarettes in his pocket, a basket, and a small blue stereo. I raise an eyebrow at him and look from one item to the next.

"Picnic?" I assume, "Or are we going to feed the ducks?" He smirks and shakes his head.

"You'll see."

He takes me to the park, nearby the swings but close enough to the pond. He opens the basket and takes out a bottle of vodka, plus an old looking cassette. I smirk at him.

"What the fuck. Cassette tapes? Classy." I snort and he rolls his eyes, giving me the finger. He slips the cassette in, and winks at me.

"Alright Campbell. Let's get fucked up." he says, and pushes play.

I laugh as I recognize the song, because it's totally fucking random, and we are in the middle of a fucking park for fuck's sake, please tell me he won't make me do this. But he is dancing, chugging his bottle of vodka heartily as "Jump in the Line" plays on his stupid blue stereo.

"Fucking yeah!" he howls, and I cackle.

"You're such a tosser!" I tease, shoving him. He laughs but takes my arm and starts spinning me. And for a second I can almost forget that all of Bristol thinks I'm a lesbian, and that I'm in love with Emily fucking Fitch, but I hate her, I fucking hate her so much for making me feel like this. For making me love her by just turning her eyes to meet mine. I can almost forget it, especially when Jamie is spinning me around, and the sun is shining like everything is fucking fine and dandy. Jamie throws me on his back, completely fucking trashed already and zooms around, and we are laughing like two toddlers as he jumps in the fucking pond. I screech at him hitting him over and over as he booms with laughter.

"You tit! What the fuck I didn't bring extra clothes!" I yell happily, and he grins coyly at me waggling his eyebrows.

"Aww, what a shame! I guess you'll have to race me home all... _wet._" he teases loudly, and I screech at him

"Go fuck yourself you prick!" while splashing him with water, so we have a water war with more stupid music in the background, and only when the sun begins to set does he take my hand, and sprint with me and his stupid blue stereo into the Bristol sunset.

I don't feel so lonely when I'm with him.

I should have known it was too good to last me.

1 whole year has passed, and we are in the holidays before we start school at Roundview college when I get a vague text from Jamie.

-I need to talk to you.

I huff and think of my answer, deciding to lighten the mood by teasing him,

-I told you I won't shag you mate, sorry.

He replies quickly.

-Fuck off, I'm serious. Can we go out tonight? Get trashed?

I frown. Jamie doesn't ever asked me to "get trashed." unless he's gotten into a fight with his Mum, or Mr. D, who turned out to be his fucking biological father, glances at him. I huff once more and respond swiftly.

-Meet you at Jerry's in an hour.

Once I'm at Jerry's club down in southern Bristol, I pace for a while. I wonder what's on Jamie's mind, and suddenly he approaches, his hands in his pockets and his face down.

Whatever it is, it's eating him up on the inside. I bite my lip and gaze at him, but his expression is blank, which only alarms me more. I raise my eyebrow and he sighs sadly, shaking his head. He pulls me into him, crushing me into a hug, and I stand there in shock. What the fuck, Jamie?

His hug tightens and I find the coherence to hug him back just as tightly.

"Hey." he finally squeaks, and I gently put him at arms length.

"Hey. What's up, Jamiecuddles?" I ask gently. He is about to answer, when his face pales.

"Oh fuck. Naomi if you want we can go somewhere else." He says quickly, and I frown.

"Why would we-"

"Because I don't want to have to look at you, you total lezzer bitch." says an obnoxious annoying voice, and I freeze. Fuck.

I turn slowly and catch sight of Wicked Bitch of the West Katie and Angel of the Heavens Emily. Their expressions contrast comically: Katie's glare, with Emily's look of horror as her eyes meet mine. Suddenly I'm in Johanna's back yard again, and I'm kissing a pair of intoxicating lips with desperation, again. I shake my head to clear it. No. Never again.

"Fuck off Katiekins, it's a free country you know." I say pleasantly. She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon Ems, let's not hang around losers." she tells her still frozen sister, and I take the time to glare at Emily Fitch. She bites her lip and turns away swiftly, shakily following her sister in. I huff and roll my eyes.

"C'mon Jamie, let's go in." I say in a steel hard voice. Jamie looks at me worriedly.

"You sure?" he asks, and I nod. I want Emily Fitch to know she doesn't affect me, even though I felt a familiar swoop in my belly when I saw her standing there.

"Fuck it, why the fuck shouldn't we?" I reply coolly, and he sighs.

"Right. In we go then."

Once inside, Jamie get us our refreshments, and I can feel Emily watching me from across the dance floor. I huff.

"Christ." I mutter. Jamie watches me apologetically and I shrug it off, taking the bottle from him. "C'mon then. Let's get fucking trashed." I say, and just like that, the bottle is at my lips, and I've washed half the contents down my throat.

Hours later, Jamie and I are on the dance floor, rocking out to whatever the fuck the live band is playing now and I can almost forget that Emily Fitch is in the same room, still watching me diligently. At that thought, I swallow another cup of alcohol and allow Jamie to pull me to him, my back sweaty against his chest. I let out a howl and he roars along with me.

"Dance Dance!" the dude at the front tells us, and we oblige, Jamie spinning me around. I laugh lightly, especially when he takes a waltz position with me, and we jump around like two idiots.

"Hey Campbell, you sure you're not up for a shag?" he yells over all the music. I shriek with laughter, and he knows I am so trashed, for he catches me before I fall over.

"Fuck me, you did want a shag! You little prick!" I shove him playfully, and he grins widely shaking his head affectionately.

"Fucking hell Naomi. I am going to miss you so much."

What the fuck..?

His eyes widen as he realizes what he's said. I stare at him, and he suddenly ducks his head, not meeting my questioning gaze. So I grab his arm.

"Miss me? What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" I ask him loudly so he can hear me over all the yelling in the club. Jamie shakes his head and smiles weakly, meeting my gaze again.

"Oh nothing, I'm a tit, I don't know what I'm saying." he chuckles, but he's made the mistake of letting me see his expression, and it hits me like a sucker punch to the stomach. He's lying to me. Jamie and I don't lie to each other. Not ever. He realizes his mistake too late as my eyes narrow coldly at him and he scrambles to fix it. "Shit, Naomi I'm sorry, no, ok I'll explain-"

"That's alright. I got the message. I'll fuck off." I snarl indifferently, and slam my shoulder into his as I stalk past him.

"Fucking hell." I hear him mutter under his breath despite the noise, but I don't turn around. Once I'm outside, I huff furiously. I've got to get home, but I'm so fucking pissed in every sense of the word that I have no fucking idea what to do to get there. I hear hurried footsteps behind me, and I know Jamie's caught up.  
"Naomi, please, I was being a tit ok, I know I can tell you anything." he pleads running over to me. I snort.

"Right, that's why you lied to me then? Nice, really nice you cheeky bastard. After everything we've been through? Just fuck off." is my furious snarl and he winces.

"I know. I know I was being a prick ok, just please, let me explain." he presses and I wave my hand dismissively.

"You had your fucking chance and you wasted it." I reply coolly, and start walking towards what I hope is my home, only to be stopped by his hand grabbing my arm. he whirls me around to face me, and fuck me, I have to steady myself because I'm really dizzy from the alcohol. He looks angry now, and I can't help the scoff that comes from my mouth, he looks even angrier at that.

"Yeah? Well I'm asking for another one. You can do that, can't you Blondie, give things a second chance, can't you?" he growls, and his words are laced with double meaning.

Fucking bastard.

"Don't bring your deep shit into this. I asked you a simple question, and you lied to me. I thought we didn't lie to each other. You're the one fucking person I trust most, but I'm obviously not the same to you. So fuck off." I retort, and I yank my arm from his grasp. He winces at my words, then looks seriously at me.

"You know you're the only person I care about in this fucking city, Naomi." he says quietly. I huff furiously.

"Then why the _fuck _can't you spit whatever is on your mind out, you bloody coward?" I snap, and I now I've hit a nerve, for his eyes flash in fury.

"Because I'm fucking moving, that's why! I'm moving and I'm not going to college with you and it's fucking killing me that I have to leave you here with all this shit!" he finally snarls at me, and I freeze. What. Jamie, moving? Leaving me?

Oh fucking hell. I stagger, the pain of it hitting my chest.

"W-What?!" I gasp in agony, and I feel the sting of tears at my eyes. Jamie's face is twisted in his own pain, and he can't look at me again. I shake my head. "No. You're fucking with my head. Don't you fucking do that. Don't fuck me around, Jamie." I screech, and I hit him, but he shakes his head in defeat.

"I'm not, Naoms. I'm leaving Bristol. At the end of the holiday, I'm moving to Cyprus. And I won't be here. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." his strangled sob breaks my heart, and I shake my head.

"No. You.. You can't. You can't leave me here. Don't leave me to face college alone. Please. You can move in with me if it's about your mom and Mr. D making peace and riding off into the sunset. But please. Don't leave me here, because I won't stay sane without you." I plead, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. We're both crying, and I know as soon as he meets my gaze that he can't, he has to leave and he can't do a single thing, and a small sob escapes me, and just like that he wraps his arms around me tightly, and all I can think is... How will I ever survive without Jamie's hugs?

We sway there for a long time, sobbing into each other. When we both calm down, he pulls from him, holding my shoulders at arm's length, smiling sadly at me and wiping my tears.

"Oh Naomi. You're so much stronger than you give yourself credit. I know you're gonna be great, just fucking dandy without me." he says confidently, and I open my mouth to tell him that I'm so not strong, that I'm weak, and that I know that because when Emily Fitch looks at me, I completely shut down. I open my mouth to tell him I need him here to be my wing man, but his finger presses to my lips, silencing me. "I'm not saying you won't miss me, because I know I'm going to miss you so fucking much too. All I'm saying is, you're going to pull through, and you're gonna shine, babe." my lip trembles and he pulls me to him as a soft sob escapes me again.

"I hope so, Jamiekins."

The next day, we're at the middle school, clearing our lockers for the last time. I sigh, filled with memories as I gaze at my locker. I shake my head to clear it.

"Christ." I mutter, and put the last notebook in my bag. I slam the locker shut, and turn, watching as Jamie does the same with his. He turns to meet my gaze, and he looks so sad, I can't help but pulling him into a hug.

He lets out a shaky breath, and I pat his back.

"C'mon Jamester. Let's get out of this shit hole." I whisper. He chokes out a laugh and nods, we turn to leave, but ugh, of course, Wicked Bitch of the West is here, with her twin trailing behind her. Oh fucking hell.

"Out of my way you muff-munching cow!" Katie snaps, and I tense, my fist clenching, Jamie touches my arm warningly, glaring at Katie.

"Jesus Katie, have you nothing better to do than be a total bitch all day?" he defends me, sort of pushing me behind me protectively. Fuck's sake.

Katie rolls her eyes and walks straight past him.

"Whatever. C'mon, Ems." she orders and Emily scurries after her as she passes by me, slamming her shoulder into mine. Jesus. I let out an angry huff and jump at her, only to be restrained by Jamie.

"Easy Blondie." he warns, because I am usually so level-headed, but Katie Fitch makes me want to commit the most brutal murder. I huff again, glaring after her, and then realize that Emily has stopped and is staring at me with wide eyes. I scoff furiously.

"Go on, follow your sister like the little scared shit of a shadow you are!" I yell at her, and she winces, the hurt in her eyes giving me a slight pang. She scurries away nervously, glancing back at me with regret in her eyes. Christ's sake. I shake my head.

"I'm going to-"

"You're going to chill, Naomi. She's so not worth it." Jamie interrupts, and soothingly rubs my back. I sigh tiredly.

"C'mon, let's go." I say, and we turn, but Mr. D is suddenly blocking our way, his eyes on the ground. Jamie freezes, his fists clenching. Shit. Now it's my turn to calm him down as I squeeze his hand. Mr. D clears his throat and glances at his son, his gaze nervous as he sees the naked fury in Jamie's eyes.

"I...um. I'd like a word, Jamie." He murmurs softly, his eyes returning to the floor. Jamie laughs coldly.

"Yeah? Well I don't." he snarls, and prepares to walk past him, but Mr. D intercepts him.

"Please, son." he begs, and Jamie is trembling with fury now.

"Don't you _dare _call me that." he hisses in rage, and Mr. D winces.

"Jamie, please, give me a chance. I... I didn't know! How could I possibly... Oh Christ, I'm so sorry!" he is incoherent, and I bite my lip because Jamie's empty chuckle is sinister, and I hate when he's like this.

"Yeah, me too. Now, get this into your head. You treated me like _shit _the past four years, just because you were mad at my mum. I lived the last 16 fucking years without a father, and I sure as hell don't need one now. Okay? So get the stupid fantasy of you, Mum, and me skipping off into the sunset out of your little head, because it's _not_ gonna happen." He is practically in his face now, and Mr. D is trembling helplessly. I squeeze Jamie's hand, and he jerks his head at me slightly. "You can just _fuck off, _okay? Good. Now if you don't mind, Naomi and I are going to have a fucking wonderful summer, because when this holiday is over, and my Mum and I are out of here, okay? Okay. Ta ta for fucking ever." Mr. D stares with hot shame at the ground, and Jamie walks right past him, heading to the exit. I bite my lip and look at Mr. D, then huff. Fucking hell.

"Mr. D?" he looks up at me. "Just... Give him time, yeah? He's just scared. People do stupid shit when they're scared. He'll come around, just listen to him for now and... fuck off." I say very gently, and his sad eyes soften. He leans forward and squeezes my shoulder.

"Okay Naomi. Have a good summer." he says, and he pulls me into a tight hug. I sigh and pat his back clumsily.

"You too, Mr. D." I murmur, and what he says next breaks my heart.

"Take care of my boy, please." he whispers pleadingly, and I squeeze him tightly.

"With my own life, Mr. D." I reply solemnly, because I've always been a loyal bitch when it comes to my friends, and he tightens his grip slightly before letting go and holding me at arms length. He smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder again.

"Thank you." he says gratefully, and I nod. He steps aside to allow me to follow Jamie, and he stops me before I can exit. "Call me William." his voice echoes in the hallway, and I smile.

"Right. Bye, William."

And with that, I push the door open and prepare for the official beginning of the summer, and my life.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. Angst. But obviously I had to have a back story for Jamiekins because if not he wouldn't be a normal fucked up teenager, right? **

**Please, reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Let me know what you think and if i should improve something. Thanks :)**

**-Storm**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello! Here it is, the other half of the summer, after this chapter, I'll be posting the first episode of Series 3. Bear with me, these chapters will take longer, because I have to watch while I write, plus add my own original twists to it. It is a long process, but I'm willing to do it.**

**Unfortunately, this is the chapter where I remove Jamie. Don't worry, he'll be in and out, as he promised!**

**It's a short chapter, like I said in the last, because I've also been working on 3x01 (it's really a long process, I swear.) I was listening to music when I wrote this. "My Love" by Sia, "99 Problems" by Jay-Z, "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "The Funeral" by Band of Horses, and "Don't Go" by Rae Morris. I have others but the list is long. xD**

**I'm super excited to submit 3x01 and I can't tell you when I will submit it, because I honestly don't know, but I will try to, soon. I tried not to put Effy in that much, so that she wouldn't be Naomi's friend per se, but an acquaintance that she'll eventually become really good friends with. The reason I think Jamie fits in very well is because he is the one person Naomi opens up to, and then Emily will become that person to her, and will bring down all her barriers to create new Naomi we see in Series 4. Jamie will be there, but he will more or less will become the one who knocks her off her high horse and pushes her to Emily, because he isn't there anymore to take care of her. **

**With that, I hope you enjoy this. I tried my best, and I know it isn't my best chapter, but whatever, I hope you like it, and I hope I get some reviews, since I really appreciate your reviews :) **

**To those who have reviewed, thank you, I'm glad you've liked it, and if you have any feed back, feel free to tell me. I'm open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, just some of the characters. Like Jamie, Trina, Holly, and Mr. D. **

**So, here it is! Chapter 4!**

**~Storm**

Summer, Part 2~

I really do think Effy Stonem is some kind of mysterious ghost. She comes and goes as silent as the wind on a clear Bristol morning. Sometimes I'll be running amok with Jamie, and she'll show up out of nowhere, a cigarette in hand and smoke swirling in the air. Jamie and her have really hit it off, and he keeps telling me she's amazing in bed, which is rather disturbing to hear from my best mate. When she leaves, she rarely utters a word of farewell. Just three days before the day of Jamie's departure to Cyprus, Trina is throwing a farewell party. The whole school is invited. I doubt anyone would come if it weren't because a party is a party, not to say bye to Jamie, since he and I are somewhat outsiders. I don't give a damn. I just want to spend as much time with my best mate as I can.

Jamie slept over last night so we could head over together. As we walk, Jamie rubs his hands together nervously. I huff.

"Fuck's sake, Jamiekins. What the fuck's your problem?" I ask finally, annoyed, and Jamie flashes me an irritated look.

"I invited Effy," oh... He bites his lip. "She still hasn't answered. Think she'll come?" I shrug.

"I have absolutely no idea Jamester. Sorry," I truly am sorry, because Jamie's face has fallen slightly. I watch him nervously, but he smiles almost immediately.

"Ahh well. If she wants to hang out, she'll show up. She always does," he said slightly more cheerful, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Right," I confirm, and we walk the rest of the time passing our spliff in between us silently. Once we reach Trina's, we can tell we are fashionably late. We walk in, and almost immediately hear a joyful sound of "Jamiekins!" Trina runs over and hug Jamie tightly, then me. I smile at her, and she beams at me.

"You made it! The guests of honor! Please, come inside all the way," she urges us, and we oblige. We reach the bar, where she hands us a bottle of vodka and two cups.

"Make yourselves at home, as you can see, there's lots of people," Trina yells over the noise of the music and then walks off into the crowd. Jamie grins at me.

"Well go on, you heard her," he nudges me, so I grin in return and we lock hands and head to the makeshift dance floor.

About 2 hours later, we're sweaty and tired, so we head to the nearest sofa, and sit down.

"Some party.." Jamie says, taking a large swig from the vodka bottle, then passing it to me. He pulls out another spliff and lights it with a click of his lighter before taking a few drags and passing that to me as well. I puff a little, then drink another hearty gulp of vodka. I'm buzzed, and ecstatic to have my best friend next to me.

And then I see a flash of red, and my momentary moment of happiness turns to dread. Fuck's sake, why is she everywhere?! I elbow Jamie, and he swears. He follows my gaze and catches what I'm staring at horror in. Emily Fitch staring straight at me as always.

"Jesus," I groan, and Jamie rubs my back soothingly.

"Relax. Ignore it," he whispers, and I nod.

"Right. Ignore it," I mumble.

"Ignore what?" Jamie and I both jump in surprise.

Effy is here.

It's actually not as awkward as it sounds, but the three of us are sitting side by side, silent, passing the spliff from one to the other. We haven't said a word since Effy arrived.

Okay, I lied, it is kind of awkward.

"So..." I begin, unsure of what to say.

"So," Effy echoes in agreement. Jamie coughs uncomfortably, since he is wedged between two girls with nothing to say. I groan suddenly, and stand up.

"Go on then you two, I know you're dying to shag, so go on. I can wait," I tell them both bluntly. Effy raises an eyebrow, while Jamie splutters, his face turning red.

"Naomi!" he protests, but Effy is unfazed. She takes Jamie's hand and pulls him toward the staircase.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, promise." she says in her familiar mellow tone, and for some reason, I believe her.

Maybe she likes him more than she lets on.

An hour later, she pulls him back toward me, and I grin wryly at them, receiving a smirk from Effy and a sheepish smile from Jamie. Effy places his hand in mine.

"You two can go dance now. I'm going to go get some spliff, and I'll come back. Jamie's run out," she says briskly, and just like that, she's gone. I blink.

"Christ!" I exclaim, and Jamie nods in awe.

"I know," he replies. We are startled from our reflecting of how badass Effy Stonem is by Trina, who approaches excitedly.

"Jamie! I have some surprise for you!" she squeaks. Jamie and I glance at each other with an eyebrow raised each, then we shrug and follow an ecstatic Trina outside, where a crowd is hovering over a tarp covered object. I tilt my head curiously, then glance at Jamie as he does the same. He approaches it and turns to Trina expectantly.

"Close your eyes!" she orders, beaming at him. He huffs and rolls his eyes. He hates surprises. He obliges though, and Trina grins brightly, uncovering the object.

Holy shit.

"Open them!" she is even more excited now, and Jamie opens his eyes, his eyes bulging once he sees it.

It's a beautiful blue motorcycle, the one that Jamie wanted specifically.

"What the fuck, Trina! This must have cost you a fortune!" Jamie yells in outrage. Trina's smile falters ever so slightly, but then returns mischievously.

"Well who said I bought it?" she replies teasingly. I look from one person to another. Jamie grits his teeth.

"Well then who did? I can't accept this," he says a little more calm, but still considerably annoyed. Trina shakes her head in exasperation.

"Don't be a twat, Jamie. Just accept the gift. It's a going away gift, as is this," she beckons her friend Bri, who hands Jamie a brand new electric guitar. Jamie groans.

"Fuck's sake. You're killing me here!" he exclaims. I snicker slightly. Jamie glares at me, and I attempt to compose myself, but I end up snorting. Jamie huffs, but I shake my head.

"Shut up, you tosser. Take the gifts and be grateful!" I nudge him gently. Jamie rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks guys." he says deadpan, and I snort again, and that causes a chain reaction, for soon, everyone around us is laughing. Jamie rolls his eyes, and I think to myself _He's obviously learned that from me..._

Trina grins and hugs Jamie tightly. He pats her back clumsily, still annoyed, but considerably grateful.

"Seriously Trina. You shouldn't have. Thank you," he says seriously, and I swell with pride. When he backs out of the hug, Trina rubs his arm comfortingly.

"We're going to miss you Jamester," she tells him just as seriously, and there are murmurs of agreement around us.

"Yeah Jamiekins."

"You rock, man."

"You have to come to visit."

"Love you, dude."

Jamie grins, and turns to me. Don't cry Naomi, don't fucking cry. I smile weakly. He bites his lip.

"I'm going to miss you all too," he replies sadly, and he is still watching me. "Specially you, Naoms."

I punch him teasingly.

"Of course you are, you wanker. I'm totally missable," I tease, and Jamie chuckles in a choked way before pulling me into a hug. Some people cheer for us, or him, or me, I don't really care.

All I know is that I'm losing my best friend to Cyprus, I'm in love with a girl, and it totally fucking sucks.

Jamie and I stumble into his room drunkenly, and we plop down on his bed.

"Fuck's sake. Some party!" he exclaims.

"I'll say." Effy says, walking in behind us. After Jamie received his presents, Trina invited him to play a song, and he accepted. Effy found me and gave me a bag of some hardcore drugs, and everything got really fuzzy after that. Jamie rocked out, and everyone had a total blast. Because of the lack of coherence in my brain, I met Emily's eyes many times while I was on the drugs, until I had to go out and sit in the street with my legs crossed. Once Effy and Jamie found me, holding hands loosely, I was yelling "The Angel is a backstabber, a fucking backstabber!" So Jamie had to calm me down, and Effy went inside and told Trina we were going because I was really trashed and Jamie wanted to get me home. So she waved at us from the window, and Jamie hopped onto his bike. It was such a big bike, that all three of us fit, and he zoomed us away. Soon we were at his house, and we'd snuck into his room so his mother wouldn't scold us. I faceplant myself onto his pillow now, and I hear him fumbling in the bag Effy had gotten him, taking out a spliff and lighting it. Soon, the three of us are passing it around, and we are considerably more relaxed. I sigh softly.

"Sorry about that, I was a little trashed," I mumble. Both of them stare at me. "Ok so I was really trashed. Sorry." Jamie chuckles.

"It's ok Naomikins. Everyone's been trashed before." he replies soothingly. Effy watches me silently, then stands up.

"Well, I should go home," she says abruptly. Jamie and I glance at each other.

"Uhh... Do you need a ride?" he asks her. She smiles slightly, and shakes her head.

"I'll walk," she responds, and just like that, she's gone again. Jamie huffs, and I smirk sympathetically at him.

"Jamiekins... Don't let your hopes soar. She seems like the free-to-roam type. You can't tie her down," I say soothingly, and he hangs his head.

"She's... shit Naomi, she's so beautiful. I really like her," he mutters. I pat his back. "C'mon, let's go to sleep, you hunk of a guy," I tease, and tackle him so we are laying down, his arm loosely around me. I snuggle into his chest as I always do. He laughs softly.

"Remember when we met? You were so different. I always thought you were cool, and as soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew we'd be really good mates," his voice rumbles with affection as he kisses my head gently. I sigh happily.

"I remember. I did too. You've always known how to read me," I reply and he laughs.

"It's not that difficult. I don't know how so many people can't see right through you. Your eyes reflect everything you're thinking!" he exclaims. I huff.

"They do not!" I complain, even though he's right, my eyes almost always reflect what I am thinking. Or at least my expression does. Well to him anyway, to everyone else, I'm the fucking ice queen.

"You know they do. I'm surprised Red hasn't noticed you're totally mad for her." and I tense at his words, though they're full of teasing.

"Thanks for reminding me, you prick," I growl, and he smiles slightly.

"C'mon. Maybe she's got a good reason to lie?" he suggests, and I snort.

"No, she just let me took the blame cause she didn't want her sister thinking she's the real lesbian here. Never again, Jamie. I can't let my guard down, ever again." I say passionately, but my eyes are starting to droop. Jamie laughs softly, his chest shaking with his chuckles.

"Right. We'll see about that. You love her, and she obviously feels something for you, since she can never take her eyes off you. Don't say it's cause she feel guilty, because it's not only that. You can't deny love forever, Naomi, just because it scares you. Like I've said before, you don't bet on what you don't know," he says, and his voice is fading, because I'm drifting off. He's right, I can't. But I can't be a slave to this either. And I can't help it, I can't fucking help it, I let my dreams take me away to a place where I can let my guard down, I can love Emily Fitch, and she can love me back, we can hold hands and kiss adnd just be together. I let my dreams take me away to a place where I can be a slave to Emily Fitch, her eyes, and the way I feel about her.

I go to a place where I can love her so much, it kills my poor, weak heart.

Today's the day. Jamie's said goodbye to Effy, and he's given her his number so she can reach him at Cyprus. He's arranged so that his motorcycle can meet him in his new home, and he's holding my hand tightly as we walk into the airport, carrying his bags. I feel like this is all surreal, it's impossible that I'm losing the only person I can trust on this planet to fucking Cyprus. Jamie leads me to where his gate is to line up, and he turns to me. I bite my lip as he looks at me as if he can't bear this, and I know he can't stand it, because I can't stand it either. I open my mouth to tell him again I'll call him after college on the first day, but suddenly I'm suffocating because he's squeezing me. My arms wrap around him, and I squeeze back. Fuck's sake, I'm crying now, and I can feel his own body shaking. We stay like that for a long while, and when we come apart, I gaze at him, because I won't see his face for a long while, and I'm going to miss his soothing honey colored eyes, and his heart warming smile. And he may not be Emily, I may not be in love with him, but I love this stupid wanker, and I don't know how I'll live without him. He squeezes my shoulders as if he knows what I'm thinking, and he gives me a quick peck on the mouth and the nose and both my cheeks, wiping the tears that are slowly running down my face. It's purely platonic, but I can feel the love he has for me; it's radiating off his body in waves. He sighs sadly, and smiles ever so weakly.

"I love you Naomi Campbell, you're my best mate, and I'm going to fucking miss you. Don't forget that, ever." he says solemnly, and I nod violently in reply.

"Have fun. I'll call you on the first day of college." I whisper, and he nods as well, hugging me once more. He hesitates, and before letting go...

"This isn't goodbye. I'll always be with you. If you need me, call, or text, and I'll be there," He promises. I can't speak, so I nod again, and he sighs softly. We come apart, and he takes his carry-ons, since he already checked in the other suitcases. He walks toward the gate, then stops and turns to me.

"Oh, and Naomi?" he calls. I stare at him.

"Yeah?" I reply, because it's the only reply I can squeeze out of my choked throat. He smiles gently at me, and waves.

"Be brave," He tells me, and then he crosses into the platform, and he's gone.

Be brave. Got it.

But as soon as I get home, I lay on my bed and say goodbye to this Jamie-sick Naomi, and say hello to the new Naomi, the cold one, the one that won't let anyone hurt her.

I say hello to the fucking ice queen.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hello! Here it is, the other half of the summer, after this chapter, I'll be posting the first episode of Series 3. Bear with me, these chapters will take longer, because I have to watch while I write, plus add my own original twists to it. It is a long process, but I'm willing to do it.**

**Unfortunately, this is the chapter where I remove Jamie. Don't worry, he'll be in and out, as he promised!**

**It's a short chapter, like I said in the last, because I've also been working on 3x01 (it's really a long process, I swear.) I was listening to music when I wrote this. "My Love" by Sia, "99 Problems" by Jay-Z, "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, "The Funeral" by Band of Horses, and "Don't Go" by Rae Morris. I have others but the list is long. xD**

**I'm super excited to submit 3x01 and I can't tell you when I will submit it, because I honestly don't know, but I will try to, soon. I tried not to put Effy in that much, so that she wouldn't be Naomi's friend per se, but an acquaintance that she'll eventually become really good friends with. The reason I think Jamie fits in very well is because he is the one person Naomi opens up to, and then Emily will become that person to her, and will bring down all her barriers to create new Naomi we see in Series 4. Jamie will be there, but he will more or less will become the one who knocks her off her high horse and pushes her to Emily, because he isn't there anymore to take care of her. **

**With that, I hope you enjoy this. I tried my best, and I know it isn't my best chapter, but whatever, I hope you like it, and I hope I get some reviews, since I really appreciate your reviews :) **

**To those who have reviewed, thank you, I'm glad you've liked it, and if you have any feed back, feel free to tell me. I'm open to suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, just some of the characters. Like Jamie, Trina, Holly, and Mr. D. **

**So, here it is! Chapter 4!**

**~Storm**

**Chapter 4**

Summer, Part 2~

I really do think Effy Stonem is some kind of mysterious ghost. She comes and goes as silent as the wind on a clear Bristol morning. Sometimes I'll be running amok with Jamie, and she'll show up out of nowhere, a cigarette in hand and smoke swirling in the air. Jamie and her have really hit it off, and he keeps telling me she's amazing in bed, which is rather disturbing to hear from my best mate. When she leaves, she rarely utters a word of farewell. Just three days before the day of Jamie's departure to Cyprus, Trina is throwing a farewell party. The whole school is invited. I doubt anyone would come if it weren't because a party is a party, not to say bye to Jamie, since he and I are somewhat outsiders. I don't give a damn. I just want to spend as much time with my best mate as I can.

Jamie slept over last night so we could head over together. As we walk, Jamie rubs his hands together nervously. I huff.

"Fuck's sake, Jamiekins. What the fuck's your problem?" I ask finally, annoyed, and Jamie flashes me an irritated look.

"I invited Effy," oh... He bites his lip. "She still hasn't answered. Think she'll come?" I shrug.

"I have absolutely no idea Jamester. Sorry," I truly am sorry, because Jamie's face has fallen slightly. I watch him nervously, but he smiles almost immediately.

"Ahh well. If she wants to hang out, she'll show up. She always does," he said slightly more cheerful, and I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Right," I confirm, and we walk the rest of the time passing our spliff in between us silently. Once we reach Trina's, we can tell we are fashionably late. We walk in, and almost immediately hear a joyful sound of "Jamiekins!" Trina runs over and hug Jamie tightly, then me. I smile at her, and she beams at me.

"You made it! The guests of honor! Please, come inside all the way," she urges us, and we oblige. We reach the bar, where she hands us a bottle of vodka and two cups.

"Make yourselves at home, as you can see, there's lots of people," Trina yells over the noise of the music and then walks off into the crowd. Jamie grins at me.

"Well go on, you heard her," he nudges me, so I grin in return and we lock hands and head to the makeshift dance floor.

About 2 hours later, we're sweaty and tired, so we head to the nearest sofa, and sit down.

"Some party.." Jamie says, taking a large swig from the vodka bottle, then passing it to me. He pulls out another spliff and lights it with a click of his lighter before taking a few drags and passing that to me as well. I puff a little, then drink another hearty gulp of vodka. I'm buzzed, and ecstatic to have my best friend next to me.

And then I see a flash of red, and my momentary moment of happiness turns to dread. Fuck's sake, why is she everywhere?! I elbow Jamie, and he swears. He follows my gaze and catches what I'm staring at horror in. Emily Fitch staring straight at me as always.

"Jesus," I groan, and Jamie rubs my back soothingly.

"Relax. Ignore it," he whispers, and I nod.

"Right. Ignore it," I mumble.

"Ignore what?" Jamie and I both jump in surprise.

Effy is here.

It's actually not as awkward as it sounds, but the three of us are sitting side by side, silent, passing the spliff from one to the other. We haven't said a word since Effy arrived.

Okay, I lied, it is kind of awkward.

"So..." I begin, unsure of what to say.

"So," Effy echoes in agreement. Jamie coughs uncomfortably, since he is wedged between two girls with nothing to say. I groan suddenly, and stand up.

"Go on then you two, I know you're dying to shag, so go on. I can wait," I tell them both bluntly. Effy raises an eyebrow, while Jamie splutters, his face turning red.

"Naomi!" he protests, but Effy is unfazed. She takes Jamie's hand and pulls him toward the staircase.

"I'll bring him back in one piece, promise." she says in her familiar mellow tone, and for some reason, I believe her.

Maybe she likes him more than she lets on.

An hour later, she pulls him back toward me, and I grin wryly at them, receiving a smirk from Effy and a sheepish smile from Jamie. Effy places his hand in mine.

"You two can go dance now. I'm going to go get some spliff, and I'll come back. Jamie's run out," she says briskly, and just like that, she's gone. I blink.

"Christ!" I exclaim, and Jamie nods in awe.

"I know," he replies. We are startled from our reflecting of how badass Effy Stonem is by Trina, who approaches excitedly.

"Jamie! I have some surprise for you!" she squeaks. Jamie and I glance at each other with an eyebrow raised each, then we shrug and follow an ecstatic Trina outside, where a crowd is hovering over a tarp covered object. I tilt my head curiously, then glance at Jamie as he does the same. He approaches it and turns to Trina expectantly.

"Close your eyes!" she orders, beaming at him. He huffs and rolls his eyes. He hates surprises. He obliges though, and Trina grins brightly, uncovering the object.

Holy shit.

"Open them!" she is even more excited now, and Jamie opens his eyes, his eyes bulging once he sees it.

It's a beautiful blue motorcycle, the one that Jamie wanted specifically.

"What the fuck, Trina! This must have cost you a fortune!" Jamie yells in outrage. Trina's smile falters ever so slightly, but then returns mischievously.

"Well who said I bought it?" she replies teasingly. I look from one person to another. Jamie grits his teeth.

"Well then who did? I can't accept this," he says a little more calm, but still considerably annoyed. Trina shakes her head in exasperation.

"Don't be a twat, Jamie. Just accept the gift. It's a going away gift, as is this," she beckons her friend Bri, who hands Jamie a brand new electric guitar. Jamie groans.

"Fuck's sake. You're killing me here!" he exclaims. I snicker slightly. Jamie glares at me, and I attempt to compose myself, but I end up snorting. Jamie huffs, but I shake my head.

"Shut up, you tosser. Take the gifts and be grateful!" I nudge him gently. Jamie rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Thanks guys." he says deadpan, and I snort again, and that causes a chain reaction, for soon, everyone around us is laughing. Jamie rolls his eyes, and I think to myself _He's obviously learned that from me..._

Trina grins and hugs Jamie tightly. He pats her back clumsily, still annoyed, but considerably grateful.

"Seriously Trina. You shouldn't have. Thank you," he says seriously, and I swell with pride. When he backs out of the hug, Trina rubs his arm comfortingly.

"We're going to miss you Jamester," she tells him just as seriously, and there are murmurs of agreement around us.

"Yeah Jamiekins."

"You rock, man."

"You have to come to visit."

"Love you, dude."

Jamie grins, and turns to me. Don't cry Naomi, don't fucking cry. I smile weakly. He bites his lip.

"I'm going to miss you all too," he replies sadly, and he is still watching me. "Specially you, Naoms."

I punch him teasingly.

"Of course you are, you wanker. I'm totally missable," I tease, and Jamie chuckles in a choked way before pulling me into a hug. Some people cheer for us, or him, or me, I don't really care.

All I know is that I'm losing my best friend to Cyprus, I'm in love with a girl, and it totally fucking sucks.

Jamie and I stumble into his room drunkenly, and we plop down on his bed.

"Fuck's sake. Some party!" he exclaims.

"I'll say." Effy says, walking in behind us. After Jamie received his presents, Trina invited him to play a song, and he accepted. Effy found me and gave me a bag of some hardcore drugs, and everything got really fuzzy after that. Jamie rocked out, and everyone had a total blast. Because of the lack of coherence in my brain, I met Emily's eyes many times while I was on the drugs, until I had to go out and sit in the street with my legs crossed. Once Effy and Jamie found me, holding hands loosely, I was yelling "The Angel is a backstabber, a fucking backstabber!" So Jamie had to calm me down, and Effy went inside and told Trina we were going because I was really trashed and Jamie wanted to get me home. So she waved at us from the window, and Jamie hopped onto his bike. It was such a big bike, that all three of us fit, and he zoomed us away. Soon we were at his house, and we'd snuck into his room so his mother wouldn't scold us. I faceplant myself onto his pillow now, and I hear him fumbling in the bag Effy had gotten him, taking out a spliff and lighting it. Soon, the three of us are passing it around, and we are considerably more relaxed. I sigh softly.

"Sorry about that, I was a little trashed," I mumble. Both of them stare at me. "Ok so I was really trashed. Sorry." Jamie chuckles.

"It's ok Naomikins. Everyone's been trashed before." he replies soothingly. Effy watches me silently, then stands up.

"Well, I should go home," she says abruptly. Jamie and I glance at each other.

"Uhh... Do you need a ride?" he asks her. She smiles slightly, and shakes her head.

"I'll walk," she responds, and just like that, she's gone again. Jamie huffs, and I smirk sympathetically at him.

"Jamiekins... Don't let your hopes soar. She seems like the free-to-roam type. You can't tie her down," I say soothingly, and he hangs his head.

"She's... shit Naomi, she's so beautiful. I really like her," he mutters. I pat his back. "C'mon, let's go to sleep, you hunk of a guy," I tease, and tackle him so we are laying down, his arm loosely around me. I snuggle into his chest as I always do. He laughs softly.

"Remember when we met? You were so different. I always thought you were cool, and as soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew we'd be really good mates," his voice rumbles with affection as he kisses my head gently. I sigh happily.

"I remember. I did too. You've always known how to read me," I reply and he laughs.

"It's not that difficult. I don't know how so many people can't see right through you. Your eyes reflect everything you're thinking!" he exclaims. I huff.

"They do not!" I complain, even though he's right, my eyes almost always reflect what I am thinking. Or at least my expression does. Well to him anyway, to everyone else, I'm the fucking ice queen.

"You know they do. I'm surprised Red hasn't noticed you're totally mad for her." and I tense at his words, though they're full of teasing.

"Thanks for reminding me, you prick," I growl, and he smiles slightly.

"C'mon. Maybe she's got a good reason to lie?" he suggests, and I snort.

"No, she just let me took the blame cause she didn't want her sister thinking she's the real lesbian here. Never again, Jamie. I can't let my guard down, ever again." I say passionately, but my eyes are starting to droop. Jamie laughs softly, his chest shaking with his chuckles.

"Right. We'll see about that. You love her, and she obviously feels something for you, since she can never take her eyes off you. Don't say it's cause she feel guilty, because it's not only that. You can't deny love forever, Naomi, just because it scares you. Like I've said before, you don't bet on what you don't know," he says, and his voice is fading, because I'm drifting off. He's right, I can't. But I can't be a slave to this either. And I can't help it, I can't fucking help it, I let my dreams take me away to a place where I can let my guard down, I can love Emily Fitch, and she can love me back, we can hold hands and kiss adnd just be together. I let my dreams take me away to a place where I can be a slave to Emily Fitch, her eyes, and the way I feel about her.

I go to a place where I can love her so much, it kills my poor, weak heart.

Today's the day. Jamie's said goodbye to Effy, and he's given her his number so she can reach him at Cyprus. He's arranged so that his motorcycle can meet him in his new home, and he's holding my hand tightly as we walk into the airport, carrying his bags. I feel like this is all surreal, it's impossible that I'm losing the only person I can trust on this planet to fucking Cyprus. Jamie leads me to where his gate is to line up, and he turns to me. I bite my lip as he looks at me as if he can't bear this, and I know he can't stand it, because I can't stand it either. I open my mouth to tell him again I'll call him after college on the first day, but suddenly I'm suffocating because he's squeezing me. My arms wrap around him, and I squeeze back. Fuck's sake, I'm crying now, and I can feel his own body shaking. We stay like that for a long while, and when we come apart, I gaze at him, because I won't see his face for a long while, and I'm going to miss his soothing honey colored eyes, and his heart warming smile. And he may not be Emily, I may not be in love with him, but I love this stupid wanker, and I don't know how I'll live without him. He squeezes my shoulders as if he knows what I'm thinking, and he gives me a quick peck on the mouth and the nose and both my cheeks, wiping the tears that are slowly running down my face. It's purely platonic, but I can feel the love he has for me; it's radiating off his body in waves. He sighs sadly, and smiles ever so weakly.

"I love you Naomi Campbell, you're my best mate, and I'm going to fucking miss you. Don't forget that, ever." he says solemnly, and I nod violently in reply.

"Have fun. I'll call you on the first day of college." I whisper, and he nods as well, hugging me once more. He hesitates, and before letting go...

"This isn't goodbye. I'll always be with you. If you need me, call, or text, and I'll be there," He promises. I can't speak, so I nod again, and he sighs softly. We come apart, and he takes his carry-ons, since he already checked in the other suitcases. He walks toward the gate, then stops and turns to me.

"Oh, and Naomi?" he calls. I stare at him.

"Yeah?" I reply, because it's the only reply I can squeeze out of my choked throat. He smiles gently at me, and waves.

"Be brave," He tells me, and then he crosses into the platform, and he's gone.

Be brave. Got it.

But as soon as I get home, I lay on my bed and say goodbye to this Jamie-sick Naomi, and say hello to the new Naomi, the cold one, the one that won't let anyone hurt her.

I say hello to the fucking ice queen.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again. I felt bad that the last chapter was so short, so I finished up this chapter. It took me a while to translate their accents right, so bear with me, this will take a while to write, but I will do my best to submit as much as possible.**

**I have no idea what Naomi's shirt says really, so if any of you know, please feel free to tell me in private message, or just review the story and tell me. I know it's "I 3" something but I can't make out the rest cause of her coat. **

**Anyway, I hope I conveyed her feelings well, and that you all enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, then feel free to review, or message me :)**

**Disclaimer: I love Skins, but I don't own it, or any of the characters, except Jamie.**

**With that, enjoy your extra chapter of TWCL, my gift to you to make up for the last chapter I submitted.**

**~ Storm**

One week later, after a whole week of moping, missing Jamie, and getting trashed on my own. I wake up to my alarm. Fuck. First day of college. I get up slowly, stretching my sore limbs, and walking towards the door to my room. Then, remembering all the refugees my mom decided shelter in our home, I huff and ruffle my short hair. I chopped most of it off the day after Jamie left, tired of it getting in my face. I pick up a towel, wrapping it around my naked body, since I sleep naked, and head to the bathroom, running the shower. I let the hot water pour over me, soothing me. Once I finish in the shower, I take the time to blow dry my hair, but it isn't cooperating, so I clip it back with one little braid at the left side, and head to my room with a towel around my waist. Once in my room, I fumble around in my closet, picking out a white t-shirt with words on it (I could care less what it says to be honest) and a flowery jumper that's magenta multicolored. For pants I choose white casual jeans and toss on whatever shows I can find. I look at myself in the mirror and finally finish the outfit off with two necklaces, one with flowers, one that's gold and plain. Satisfied, I pick up my bag and head downstairs, where my mum is making toast. I take a slice and open the fridge, taking a bite and chugging some milk with it. I wrinkle my nose. Fuck's sake, she's bought the Soy milk again. Whatever. I finish my tiny breakfast and start to head out. Gina gives me a tight hug and I sigh slightly as she kisses my forehead.

"Have a lovely day, dear," she says cheerfully, and I force a smile.

"Right. I'll try," I reply, and with that I'm out the door. Before I can reach my bicycle, my phone buzzes with a text from Jamie.

-Have a good day! Be brave!

I smile and reply swiftly.

-Same to you, wanker.

And with that, I push my bike toward the street. I hop on and pedal to Roundview college, feeling slightly optimistic, because hopefully, I won't have to see Emily Fitch ever again, and I can get over her, finally.

How wrong I was.

Once I get to college, I chain my bike to a free post and head in. I know first thing we have an assembly for new students, so I look around for a map. Once I find it, I look for the area that says "GYMNASIUM" and I head over, praying I don't get lost. My wish comes true, for I find it rather quickly, but most people are already sitting, and it's already half full. Fuck's sake. I head towards the bleachers and spot an empty place that seems pretty isolated. I spot three boy in the row in front of it, and witness a lanky tan one smacking a curly haired one in the head. The one next to them is laughing, and he has mousey brown hair that's greasy, and I know immediately he must be a total ass.

Oh boy, how right I was.

I approach them, and stop almost precisely behind them, zoning into their conversation

"I've got so much cock hair, I can backcomb and use it like a lure." says the boy with mousey brown hair. Ew.

"Nice." I hear myself say sarcastically. He turns to meet my gaze, and I'm met with mischievous blue eyes and a playful crooked smile as the tosser checks me out. Again, ew.

"Like a porcupine." he replies, his grin widening at my look of disgust.

"Right. You're all prick." I say and his eyes travel to my buttocks. For the third fucking time, ew.

"Toosh." He says, and I lower my head to make his eyes stop ogling at my bottom. He looks back up.

"You mean touché?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows.

"Probably." his easy grin returns. I don't reply, I simply smirk and take a seat in the row above, still close enough, but far enough as well.

"Tosser." I say simply, and he laughs in his easy going way, while I smirk and turn to look at the front of the gymnasium.

"Nice." He replies, still cackling with his friends. "Here we go." he points to the floor of the gymnasium.

Almost immediately after, the teachers make an appearance and some preppy music plays while a booming voice welcomes us to Roundview college. Fuck's sake, how cheesy. I sigh impatiently, bored already as the adults take their places in a line on the floor of the gym and the intro keeps going. God. I wish Jamie were here so I could tell him how stupid this is. The woman at the far right takes a step forward, mumbling something to the man beside her, then turning to us.

"Can I have your attention, please. Yes, we are starting!" she says nervously. No one pays her the minimal attention. I snort to myself. How ridiculous. "Excus-"

SCREEEECH!

I jump at the loud noise coming from behind the woman speaking as some crazy prick whistles into the megaphone. Holy fucking hell, o the fuck!

"Attention! Pay attention look you!" he yells into it, and the man next to him bring his palm to his face in embarrassment. Jesus.

The woman turns and thanks him, then turns to face us once more.

"Welcome to Roundview college." She begins, walking forward with a forced smile. "We are a designated four star educational establishment and the national 'we're all in it together initiative' leading to ultimate improvement staters." she pauses, and sweeps her eyes across the room. "Anyone who screws that up will be officially burned at the stake." What the fuck...

"And expelled!" Mr. Prick from before pipes in cheerfully, and the woman nods.

"Yes, and expelled. God help you all, you're gonna get some qualifications. Any questions?" someone in the crowd farts, and the whole gym laughs, excluding me and a few others. Oh the fuckers! "Thank you.." the woman says forcing her smile to stay on her face. "Now, before I turn you over to your form tutors, I'd like to tell you something about the way in which we..." more gas passes as she tries to continue "...organize our. Right! Very funny.. This is a further education college, not a primary school!" but the culprit passes gas again, and the woman grits her teeth and her eyes widen angrily as the gym is filled with laughter. I roll my eyes and look down at my bag. How incredibly immature. "Stop it! STOP IT! I'll cut you all you ticky little turds! You hear me!" I tune her out because she's clearly mad and look into the distance, bored out of my fucking mind.

"I do apologize." says Prick behind her. "I think I may be at fault." Oh Jesus, that's disgusting. I tune out whatever he says next because I honestly don't want to know why he is "at fault." He's offering to take over for her, but she denies his offer of help and looks up at the roof, taking a deep breath. Yeah, this one's definitely mad. I hear Jamie's voice in my head: _Fucking insane Naomikins._ I smile once, then pull my look of indifference back on.

"Last year we had some intolerable incidents. So, I want to make this easy for you. The following will result in instant expulsion. Smoking on the premises," the lanky boy beside the curly haired kid next to the pervert 'oohs' sarcastically as she begins a rubbish list of rules. "Setting fire to the premises, consumption of alcohol on the premises, consumption of drugs on the premises, consumption of _pornography_ on the premises." She pauses shortly. "Teacher abuse, glue abuse, self abuse, sexual intercourse with any other student, teacher, animal or combination of the above, including _oral_ sex and/or use of sex _toys_," Now Pervert is laughing heavily, and his friends are snickering with him. Fuck's sake, what tossers. "On the premises."

"That was nasty," says Prick behind her to the bored looking man next to him and I huff. How much longer will they keep us? This is ridiculous.

"Ms. Reedy, our new head of communications," She waves over a terrified petite woman who scramble over nervously, looking around all jumpy. Lovely. More nutcases. "Ms. Reedy is joining us from- where is it that you're joining us from?" The woman asks 'Ms. Reedy', who nervously replies.

"Um. I had some time off. Um. 7 years," she says. Fucking hell. "It was stress related, but..feeling a bit better now, hopefully. The woman looks at her, and then walks away, and I hear her mutter "Oh Christ" under her breath. I completely agree.

Ms. Reedy begins talking shakily.

"Form BD1. Say your name please, when I... p-put you hands up please." she corrects her self. Jesus. "When I.. call your uh...n-name." I sigh. Here we go...

"Emily Fitch."

Oh for fuck's sake. Just what I needed.

I turn immediately, searching her out, and set eyes on her. Fuck! She's really here. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

She looks fucking beautiful. I huff and turn my head, resisting the urge to turn my head to look back at her. Ms. Reedy nods nervously, and checks her name.

"K-Katie Fitch," Again, I force myself to sit still._ Don't look Naoms. _Fuck. Jamie.

"J-Jonah Jeremiah Jones." Curly head raises his hand eagerly, a grin on his face.

"JJ, present!" he replies enthusiastically. Fucking hell.

"James Cook?" Ms. Reedy inquires, and Pervert raises his hand lazily.

"Yo!" he says cheerfully, and "JJ" raises his hand for a high five. Cook slaps it in response. I roll my eyes. Morons.

"Elizabeth Stonem." The girl in the front raises her hand, and though I can't see her face, I know it's Effy because of her casual position and that brown hair. "James Cook" makes a weird "pew" noise with his mouth and "shoots" Effy. My thoughts roam to Jamie, and then I roll my eyes at the back of Cook's head. Tosser. I'm so consumed in the lanky boy's glare toward his friend that I miss the next name. Oh well, probably no one important anyway.

Ms. Reedy struggles with the next name. I huff and start to tune everything out

"Sorry you're foreign..." she says. I stare into space in boredom, thinking of what to tell Jamie tonight when I call him like I promised I would, to tell him about my first day.

"Frederick McClair." Lanky boy beside JJ and Cook raises his hand.

"Yes." he says, and JJ offers him a high five, which I hear more than see, since I'm still thinking about how Emily is sitting so close, yet so far. Another slap indicates that he also asked Cook for high five. Oh for Christ's sake, what children.

I sit there, hoping my name isn't called so that I'm at least not in the same form as Emily, but definitely tune Ms. Reedy's small mousey voice out. I miss Jamie so much it hurts. I wish he were with me, elbowing me and telling me what fun we would have later that night. I sigh to myself. Fucking hell.

Don't call my name. Don't call my name. _Please, _don't call my-

"And... um... Naomi _Campbell_?" Oh fucking hell.

The gym is filled with laughter. Jesus. "Naomi Campbell?" she repeats.

I roll my eyes, huffing irritably. She repeats my name more uncertainly, looking around nervously.

"NAOMI CAMPBELL," Prick shouts into the megaphone. Fuck's sake.

"Fucking hell," I state in annoyance and raise my hand. Cook turns to watch, grinning from ear to ear, a laugh emerging from his playful smirk. I smile sarcastically, but refuse to look at him, so he touches leans over. Fucker.

"Hey _Naomi,_" I turn my gaze lazily to meet his, keeping my face impassive. "Now I get it, your anger management issues." Oh ha ha. Of course, a jibe about the model.

"Hmm," I agree, raising my eyebrows slightly. "Only when I talk to wankers."

"Cool," he replies. "Well you gonna hit me with your shoe now, or..." I smile widely and sarcastically at him as I give him the finger. He laughs and turns to grin at JJ, then grins back at me. I huff in annoyance and find my gaze drifting involuntarily toward my right as Cook says,

"I like her," Oh nice. But I soon forget all about Cook because I've locked eyes with Emily Fitch.

Fuck. She turns her gaze down in embarrassment, and I roll my eyes, huffing again.

"Oh, Christ," I mutter, turning away and looking at the roof. If there is a God, he isn't on my side. "Same _fucking _form." I mumble to myself, turning to glare at her again. She's staring again, and this time she holds it, only turning away when Katie whispers something maliciously in her ear. I continue to watch her, my stomach doing somersaults.

Fucking hell.

"Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. _Babe_. Babe," Cook repeats the word, and finally I huff impatiently, ripping my gaze away from beautiful Emily Fitch and setting them on this moronic tosser.

"Sorry, I'm _not _a babe," I tell him in annoyance, and I want to wipe that stupid grin from his face.

"No? Well, I'll be the judge of that," I know I must look slightly incredulous. The prick just doesn't get the hint!

"Shut up, Cook. Sorry about him," says Lanky boy, and I think his name is Frank or something, but I don't remember it. I look up slightly to meet Lanky's face, but Cook is persistent.

"Ah uh, listen, just trying to break the ice," Oh Jesus Christ. "Guess what I've got tattooed on me cock." he says bluntly, and I'm disgusted again.

"Cook!" Frederick, that's his name, says in alarm, but Cook ignores him. Christ's sake.

"Go on, guess," Cook challenges, chuckling slightly at the annoyed look on my face. "What would you say?" I lose my patience and raise my hand.

"Excuse me?" I say, and Ms. Reedy looks nervous that I've interrupted her. The woman from before is the one that answers though.

"Yes, what is it?" I feel everyone's eyes on me, and I try not to think that it includes Emily Fitch's brown depths as I point dismissively at Cook, who is now grinning with glee at the prospect that I'm snitching on him.

"Boy next to me is acting inappropriately," I reply lazily, letting my hand fall back onto my lap. The woman inhales deeply.

"_How_?" she asks, and I can see Cook laughing from the corner of my eyes. What a prick.

"He wants to show me his tattoo," I hesitate before adding, "And not in a nice way." Cook continues to laugh, while I simply smirk, both of us watching to see the woman's response.

"Right," She says, and begins to walk closer. "You." she is looking at Cook now.

"Me?" he says, and tries to sound innocent.

"Yes. Why don't you show us all your _pathetic_ tattoo?" Oh fucking shit... Cook laughs harder and raises his hand in a motion to stop her, but she continues. I simply smirk slightly. "We can wonder at it's magnificent stupidity."

"I don't think you'd like it," Is Cooks amused chuckle of response. Prick with the megaphone raises it to his mouth and tells Cook he's had an instruction, and that he's to show her the tattoo, NOW.

Oh Christ.

"Alright," Cook replies, and I brace myself. His friends beside him are open mouthed with alarm.

"Wait. Cook. No no no no please, please." Frederick is begging as Cook casually stands, pulls down his trousers, and does as he's told.

At first, there's silence, but soon, the gymnasium erupts with laughter, and the woman's face falls into a look of shock. My own face twists into a look of disgust as I see the to hands tattooed onto Cook's arse and the... oh fuck, now I'm queasy.

Frederick is holding his palm at his face, and everyone is ogling at Cook's... well that, while he starts to thrust his hips. I look away and snort slightly at the looks on everyone at the fronts face when...

"No. No!" Ms. Reedy loses the last bit of sanity left in her and she grasps the bored looking man who now looks disgusted. "Let me out! Let me out!" she yells in anguish and runs toward the door, pulling at the handle, the whole gym is in chaos, roaring with laughter at her sudden panic attack, but I stare blankly forward, because I can definitely feel the uncomfortable trickle on the back of my neck. I refuse to turn and catch Emily Fitch staring, so I go to my happy place with Jamie, running around at the park and throwing sand at each other. The only thing that brings me out of my reverie is a low, embarrassing, and sadly familiar noise as Prick with the megaphone makes a prick of himself ones more.

"Um... I do apologize again," he states.

Oh fucking hell.

After the assembly, which was disastrous as Cook was dragged away by the head of the school and her colleagues, I walk through the halls, lost in thought. I sigh, hating myself because no matter what I fucking do, I still love Emily Fitch. Fuck's sake. A vibration in my pocket pulls me out of my reverie, and I whip out my mobile phone, smiling slightly as the name _Jamie _pops out at me.

-Having a lovely day, I hope?

I sigh once again, heavily this time, and type in a quick response.

-Afraid not. I just saw the most horrific tattoo on a pervert's prick.

He replies quickly.

-Blimey. Shagged a boy already Campbell? That's a new one.

I smirk at his teasing.

-Fuck off you prick, he showed the whole gymnasium full of horny adolescents.

There's a pause where he seems to take this in.

-Well fuck. Didn't know you were into group orgies, Naoms.

A laugh escapes my mouth involuntarily, earning me a weird look from some bitch. I tell her to fuck off with my eyes, then reply simply to him.

-Tosser. I'll call you tonight, ok?

I can almost hear his soft laugh when I receive the final text.

-Right then. Take it easy, love.

Fucking hell. I'll try, Jamie.

I'm walking toward the first class, and my heart sinks as I see Katie Fitch talking to Effy, which is kind of weird to see. I hear it, her obnxious "Uh oh" and "lezzer bitch." Oh fuck's sake. I come to a halt beside Effy and in front of Katie, my eyes drifting to Emily on their own accord. Christ. She looks up at me, her eyes widening slightly when she sees I'm glaring at her. I rip my gaze away to look at Katie, my expression bored. I can feel Effy's eyes on me, analyzing me as always, but I ignore it.

"Excuse me," I say coolly to Wicked Bitch of the West. She raises an eye brow and steps aside. I lift my eyes and see Emily is still staring. Christ. I enter the room, but stop when I hear Katie's cruel words to the blue eyed mystery girl.

"Yeah like don't talk to _her. _She tried to snog my sister at middle school. Pervy," Fuck's sake. What a bitch. "Don't you think, Eff?" Eff? Right then. Ok, so I've heard enough. I emerge from the room, sighing calmly from behind Katie whilst rolling my eyes. Effy's eyes travel to mine, and she watches me blankly, not offering a response to her question. Hmm. Maybe she's still alright. I huff.

"Watch out, Katie. Might get confused and fuck you with my giant strap-on by mistake." I tell her sarcastically. Effy watches silently, her eyes alit with dry amusement. I glance at her, and she raises an eyebrow. I just turn and walk back inside trying to ignore the obnoxious voice behind me.

"Muff-munching bitch. Just jumped on you, didn't she Em?"

"Leave it, Katie." Fuck's sake, I was unprepared to hear that sexy, husky voice again after so long. Her statement is quiet compared to her loud sister, but it's firm.

"Whatever."

I huff and take a seat near the front of the room, trying to keep Emily Fitch form my mind, and failing once more.

When class finally begins, I check the board. 'Keiran Macfoeinaiugh' is the name of this teacher, and he is fumbling through the "WELCOME TO ROUNDVIEW COLLEGE" booklet. I watch him, bored, since I'm at the front of the room in a desperate attempt to get away from Emily.

"Right. Um...ohh...we've gotta...ugh Christ." Kieran begins mumbling, and I stare at him in utter disbelief. You must be joking me... "Fuck it." I exchange glances with the girl next to me, eyebrows raised. She smirks in agreement and we both turn back to Kieran, who I might actually like, since he seems to be a sarcastic prick like me. "Ok. Fuck fuck fuck... Ok, whatever. Um, we've gotta stand up, uhhh.. say our names and a unique fact about ourselves. Right." he hesitates, and stands up. "I'll start. Christ. Uhh... I'm Keiran, and I _hate _being a fucking teacher." Yeah, I definitely like him. "You." he motions to the curly haired guy named JJ. JJ stands nervously.

""I'm JJ. Erm, with regard to mathematical aptitude I'm in the top 0.3 percent of the population, which is an interesting demographic statistic because paradoxically my communication, interpersonal and intuitive skills are towards the lower quartiles." Christ's sake, what the fuck is he saying?

"Yeah, you've stopped me in me fucking tracks there." Keiran is waving his hand for JJ to shut up, and JJ looks slightly crestfallen as he sits back down. "You."

Fucking hell.

"Emmm, I'm Katie. I've never not had a boyrfriend since I was seven." I roll my eyes. What a twat. Keiran raises his eyebrows, but looks unimpressed.

"Congratulations." he replies dryly. Christ, I love this guy! "You."

Jesus.

"Um... I'm Emily. I've never had a boyfriend." is her quiet and husky fact, and I feel a pang for her. But then I remind myself that she completely fucked me over, as her sister thinks _I'm _the lesbian, and I know exactly what I'm going to say as my fact.

"Shit happens." Keiran is not impressed by Emily either. "You."

He's pointing at me. I stand up confidently, clearing my throat.

"I'm Naomi. Hate injustice." I pause, looking slightly up as if I'm thinking of what to say. "People tell lies about me." Perfect.

I sit back down, crossing my arms and turning to meet Emily's gaze with my own cold glare. Her eyes flash with shame and she looks down at her desk. That's right, sugar, eat it.

I turn away, looking at my own desk, my memories threatening to invade me, but I breathe slowly. It's hard, because I can feel her gaze burning into me again. I ignore her and try to focus on the rest of the people.

"What about you, with the bling?" Keiran points to the girl next to Katie. She stands.

"I"m Effy, and I think my mum's having an affair." Jesus, that's a good one.

"Good one...Shows enterprise." Keiran replies. "What about you, big man?" Frederick stands.

"Umm..I'm Freddie." he scratches his head self-consciously. "Uh... I met a girl I like today. She's like, beautiful." he says thoughtfully. How sweet. Keiran is staring at him expectantly, but Freddie just jerks his head. "That's it." he sits back down.

"That's it? That's your unique fact? That's just great. _Fascinating_, Freddie, thank you for that." Keiran's sarcasm makes me want to chuckle, but Freddie seems alright enough, and what he said was sweet. Freddie just ducks his head and looks at his hands absentmindedly, probably thinking of his 'beautiful' girl. I think of my own beautiful girl, and I huff slightly, shaking my head to clear it. Stop that you twat, focus.

"Keiran?" Effy's voice sounds from behind me as I come back to my senses.

"Yes?" Keiran puts his chin on his hand and tries his best to be pleasant, but he just looks like he want to get the fuck out of here. That and he seems glad that Effy his interrupted all this rubbish.

"I'm feeling rather shit. I think maybe I need to go to the nurses office." she says, and she doesn't sound like she feels shit, but whatever, what do I know?

"Oh yeah? Ok, go on then." Effy picks up her stuff and I can hear her fumbling with her bag. "Right, where were we? Ahh. Stuff it. Let''s just watch a DVD about...uhh.. Oh, Christ. How to be inclusive. Holy mother of divine shite, who makes up this shit?" I have to stifle a laugh. This guy's is fucking mint.

"Actually, Keiran. I'm not feeling to well either." that's Cook, and again I have to hold back a laugh because Keiran's face is priceless. He doesn't believe it. "My balls are aching." Fucking hell, this guy is a total tosser. "I might have to go see that nurse."

"Eh, bug off then." Keiran waves him away, and Cook leaves as well.

"Cheers, Keiran!' Cook says. Keiran mumbles something that makes Cook laugh cheerfully as he walks out.

Well, that's one less bastard in this classroom..

Keiran continues to struggle with the DVD, and then a perky blonde comes in.

"Hey. Can I be in the class?" she asks Keiran. "I don't like mine."

"Why not?" Keiran replies, clapping his hands together. "Just make up the numbers. Uhh, you doing some A-levels?"

"One please, philosophy?" she says hopefully.

"Okay, sit down." Keiran tells her, and she beams, coming in all the way "When you were out the meaning of life, you come and fucking tell me, okay?" the Blonde continues to grin, and looks around.

"Whizzer!" she says. Then her face suddenly falls. "Where's Effy?!"

And that is where I tune her out.

Once class is over, I head over to my bike which is still tied to the post I left it at. I'm ecstatic to get home, so I can get away from this place, from Emily Fitch, the girl I thought I had escaped, and be in my safe place.

Most of all, I'm dying to talk to Jamie and tell him everything that went on. I pedal furiously away from Roundview, ignoring the brown eyes that are burning into me from her sister's boyfriend's car, and head straight home, parking my bike at the front, and bursting through the door. I ignore all my mom's refugees, and go into my room, shutting my door and jumping on my bed, whipping out my phone. I scroll down my mobile and hit the green button on _Jamiekins_. He answers almost immediately, on the first ring.

"_Light of my eyes, how the fuck are you_?!" he exclaims, and I laugh, the relief of hearing his voice overwhelming me.

"Fucking hell Jamiekins, it's so good to hear your voice!" I tell him. He chuckles on the other end, his voice muffled by the static.

"_The feeling is mutual, love! So tell me, how was you first day? Did you tear up the college? And what's this about seeing some prick's cock at the assembly?_" he shoots question after questions, and I grin like an idiot at how happy I am to talk to him.

"It was alright. Boring, cheesy, but alright. Oh God, some tosser names Cook kept calling 'babe' and he wanted to show me his tattoo, which happened to be on his fucking cock!" I answer each of his questions quickly, yearning to tell him about Emily. I can almost see him laughing as he roars on the other line.

"_Fuck's sake, what a wanker! So he showed the whole college?_" he exclaims gleefully, and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, and it was really gross," I reply, earning another roar of laughter from him.

"_Christ, what a prick. Anyway, why was your day alright? I know you're dying to tell me, so spit it out,_" he says, and now I chuckle. Fuck's sake, he's so good at this.

"Right. She's at Roundview." I say bluntly. He stays silent for a moment.

"_Oh, fuck,_" he mutters. I nod to myself.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," I answer. Jamie huffs.

"_Well, maybe she's grown up, and she'll apologize and tell the truth?_" he says hopefully, and I snort.

"A little late, don't you think, Jaimecuddles? It's been one fucking year. I don't even give a shit anymore," I growl. Now Jamie laughs.

"_Right, and pigs can fucking fly,_" he replies.

"I'm serious! I don't care. I'm over it," I insist, and Jamie sighs.

"_Naomi, I know you. Don't fuck around with me_," he tells me firmly, and I huff.

"Fuck. Fine, I'm not over it, but like I told you, I won't go through it again. I don't want to be humiliated. I've started fresh," I say, and Jamie chuckles.

"_Naomi, love, please. Who cares what others think?_" he asks, and I bite my lip.

"I do! I'm not lesbian," I whine, and Jamie huffs.

"_Fuck that. Fuck labels. I never said you were. I'm just saying that it doesn't matter what others think. All that matters is what makes you happy._" he tells me gently, and I softly.

"I know," I mumble. We stay silent, before I think of something that changes the subject. "Oh, Effy is there too. She seems to be quite the charmer," I joke, and Jamie chuckles.

"_That she is,_" he agrees, then he sighs. "_Maybe if I hadn't left, I could have asked her out_." he says softly. I smile sadly for him, because I can tell Effy isn't the type to be tied down.

"Yeah, maybe you could have," I reply. We stay silent again, and then he teases me about seeing Cook's prick, and we are back to our playful banter and easy friendship.

And I can almost forget that I'm about to spend the next two year with Emily Fitch, and that she's beautiful, and that I still love her like I did the first time I saw her.

**Ta-da! :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Storm**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh I am so sorry this took so long. I am currently also working on the Thomas episode, because I'm adding extra Naomily scenes that weren't on screen. Thank you for all your reviews, I will do my best not to disappoint! :)**

**So I hope I've captured the emotions here, and you must remember that Naomi is sort of angry at Emily for letting everyone believe that Naomi is gay, so there won't be any un-awkward interactions until after Pandora's episode where they kiss, and of course Naomi's central episode where they get it on (insert wink emoticon here) please do review, it helps a lot when you do, and let me know if something doesn't fit, and I will correct it.**

**Finally, please be patient, this is a difficult job as I have to watch these episodes over and over to get their bloody accents right, and I promise I will do my best to update again soon! :) Like I said, I'm working on the Thomas episode, so that should be up in a couple of days perhaps, it all depends on how many additional scenes I put up. There can't be too many, because Naomi herself does say that they've only had like 3 conversations in all their lives, and right now in this story they've had like... 2. Sooo 1 more I suppose, unless Naomi was exaggerating. Anyway, sorry if Jamie annoys any of you, but I really love the guy, and I plan to make him an interactive part of Naomi's choices. it all has a point! I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, just the character Jamie ;D**

**And with that, Enjoy chapter 6 of TWCL!**

**~ Storm**

**Chapter 6**

Day after day, I find myself walking through Roundview, attempting to avoid Emily while also making some friends. Turns out JJ, Freddie, and Cook have been best mates since they were little, and they call themselves the "Three Musketeers". JJ is slightly autistic, Freddie is a skater who loves getting stoned, and Cook is just a total moron. When I told Jamie that, he roared with laughter for a good 10 minutes.

Effy and Pandora are an odd mixed up friendship, complete and total opposites. How the fuck they became friends, I have no idea, but they seem to have an unspoken language, and Effy seems to be the only one who gets her strange way of talking.

Of course, it seems that Emily and Katie have incorporated themselves in the group, and I have no choice but to hang out with them, because Cook seems to have taken a strange liking to me and my sarcastic replies.

On a thursday when we are all at the student lounge, Cook loudly announces he will be seventeen, so the whole group exchanges phone numbers. Cook reaches me first and hands me his phone, so I hand him mine. We punch in our numbers and he winks as he hands my mobile back. I check quickly, and of course, he's put "Cookie Monster". I roll my eyes and change it to just Cook, then proceed to get Effy's, Pandora's, Freddie's, JJ's and-

"Hi." Emily's husky voice sounds behind me. I turn slowly, trying my best convey indifference as I look her over.

"Yes?" I ask coolly. Emily takes a deep breath and hands me her phone. I stare at it in confusion.

"You're supposed to take it and put your number in," she teases gently, and I blink slightly.

"Right. Uh. Here, then." we swap phones and punch in the numbers, then hand them back. She's put a simple "Emily", but it's enough to make my heart pound. Emily smiles kindly at me, but our moment is interrupted when Wicked Bitch of the West shoves her sister to the side and forcibly punches her number into my phone. I stare at her, and she forces her phone into my hands, her eyes narrowed at me.

"Are you lesbian, and retarded?" she snarls. I frown angrily and punch in my number, but I can't help it, I have to let this out.

"Why the fuck do you want my number Katiekins?" I ask in annoyance. Katie rolls her eyes.

"So that if you mess with my sister ever again, I can tear your little head off," she growls, and I laugh coldly.

"Right, that's totally believable." I hiss, and Emily comes between us.  
"Fuck off, both of you, you're being little babies!" she complains. Katie huffs and glares at me furiously.

"I don't know what Effy seems to like about you, bitch, but if you're cool to her then whatever." she snaps. Oh, so that's what this is about. She wants to be cool with Effy. Whatever. I turn to Emily, who is staring at me again, and then I turn and walk away in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Naomi!" Emily calls desperately, and I'm about to turn but Katie interrupts her rather rudely.

"Don't talk to that lezzer bitch Emsy. With any luck she'll be swallowed by the ground," she says maliciously, but I simply give her the finger without turning around, and I head to my next class.

The weekend approaches and I awaken slowly, stretching my limbs. I lay there for a while, and then my phone buzzes with a text from Cook.

-Hey Blondie, it's my birthday, you coming? C

I groan, since I had hoped he wouldn't invite me again. Whatever.

-Whatever. Where? N

I await his answer my stomach curling over and over because I know I will probably see my red-headed angel there.

-It's a special place. My uncle Keith's pub. We can do whatever the fuck we want to do. C

I sigh.

-Fine, text the address and I'll be there later. N

He responds quickly.

-Yeaaaaaahhhhh alright Naomikins, see you soon! C

Soon? Fuck that. I plan on being fashionably late. I pick out my outfit carefully, a white t-shit with wacky designs on it and a blue jumper skirt that brings out my eye color. I head into the shower and scrub my hair as well as possible, then take my time to blow dry it and style it so it's over my eyes. I get dressed and evaluate myself in the mirror quietly. I put on a yellow necklace and add light make up to my face. I feel a pang because I don't have Jamie to tell me whether I look good or not, but comfort myself with the fact that he loved me in whatever I wore, and this would probably be no different this time. I head down with my handbag over my shoulder, taking some quick bites of toast and chugging some milk and then saying by to my mum, who waves at me in farewell. I decide to walk to this special pub of his. I check the address, turn to face the right way, and start walking, my heart already thumping from the anticipation of being near Emily Fitch again.

I reach the Pub in good time, but I know I'm late nonetheless. When I walk in, I feel the familiar swoop in my belly as I spot Emily's bright red hair. I sigh and ignore them as they start whispering, especially zoning out Katie Fitch's homophobic remarks so that I don't have to hear her whine. I do however hear Emily warning her to leave it alone, and I feel slightly grateful, even though it's her fault that Katie thinks I'm lesbian.

"Hello everyone..." I murmur as I sit down, trying to ignore the smirk on Cook's face, or the analytical look in Effy's eyes.

"Hi." Pandora and Emily greet me in a friendly way, and I sit awkwardly for a moment. Cook decides, though, to lean toward me slowly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Want ta know a secret?" he asks teasingly. I look at him impassively, a small smile reaching my mouth.

"What?" I reply.

"I know the cure," he says, and I'm slightly confused.

"Cure for what?" I ask with the same small smile on my face.

"It's my cock." he whispers as if it were a secret. Fucking hell, now my new friends know too.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap irritably, while Katie and Cook laugh. Effy looks rather annoyed and disgusted as she stares at Katie. Emily also doesn't laugh, and I glare at her. She looks down in shame, and I take my hair out of my eyes, huffing furiously and looking away from all of them.

"Hey, look what I've made." Emily says as she pulls out a cake out of a bag beside her, and hands it over to Cook, and I can't help thinking how adorable it is that she made this practical stranger a cake for his birthday. Cook is ecstatic.

"Cake, top man, fucking top!" he exclaims gleefully, taking it from Emily and setting it in front of him.

"It's double chocolate chip cookie." she tells him, and my heart is practically

bursting with how adorable she can be-

Fuck! Stop it Naomi!

"Cheers, girl! Mmm!" he says, but when JJ reaches over to take a piece, Cook slaps his hand away, making all of us jump slightly. "Eh! This is my cake! Mine!" and with that he digs in, taking a huge bite. He seem to enjoy it, for he makes many satisfied grunting sounds as he eats piece by piece. He points to the cake and nods to Emily, still stuffing his face with approval. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, and everyone watches him in shock/disgust as well. He gobbles up the whole lot, not sparing even one piece.

"Thank you, man!" he tells Emily and drinks the whole cup of his beer. I stare in disgust and shake my head, taking out my phone to text Jamie so he can save me.

-Pervert from gymnasium just ate a whole cake. Help. N

I wait for his reply, and almost laugh at the response.

-Cake? Are you sure that's what he ate? J

I quickly type my reply, aware that everyone has begun talking now.

-Yes you fucking wanker, and you'll never guess who made it... N

"Party? Do you call this a party? Where's the conversation? Where's the dancing? Where are the men?!" that's Wicked Bitch of the West.

"We're men." Cook's reply makes me want to snort, and I feel my phone vibrate with a text, and choose to ignore Emily's eyes, which are going from me to her sister and Cook and back.

-Oh, if you say Katie, I'll be praying you didn't have any. She probably poisoned it. J

"You're boys!" Katie retorts to Cook.

I restrain a small smile from slipping and text back.

-Ha! No way! Either way I didn't get a chance to have any, as Cook ate the whole fucking thing! N

I try to zone back into the conversation and wish I hadn't, cause Cook had just finished asking if we wanted to "measure his dick" and that it's "Daddy sized" which makes me want to puke.

"Wait, so you all think this party is shit, yeah?" Cook asks in dismay. I almost feel bad for him. Almost.

"It's... a bit.." Emily's husky voice penetrates me again, and I fight the urge to shiver. I am so lost in just those little words, that I miss whatever the perky blonde "Pandora" says, and zone back in to hear Effy speak as she roll her eyes

"It's shit." she confirms bluntly.

JJ as his name is makes a soft "Hmm..." sound, and Cook looks around the table as an awkward silence penetrates us. Fuck's sake.

A few minutes later, Cook goes out without a word and Katie begins chatting to Effy obnoxiously, while I sit staring at my phone as I text back and forth with Jamie, and try to ignore that Emily's eyes are burning into me.

"Say, Emsy, have you done lots of surf and turf?" Pandora asks her, and from my peripheral vision I see Emily start at being talked to.

"Uhh...Sorry? What's...What?" she asks in confusion, tearing her gaze away from me. I hold back a sigh of relief. I was starting to get red under her intense gaze.

-Fuck's sake Jamiekins. She won't stop fucking staring at me! N

I send the text frantically, and spare one glance at the beautiful redhead across from me. She looks utterly puzzled as she stares at Pandora, who is excitedly telling her that 'surf and turf' means 'making monkey with the boys'. I stifle a laugh and try to make my sneer convincing as she glances at me and looks taken aback that I'm glaring.

"Uh... I.. no. I've never had a... boyfriend." She stutters so adorably and falters when I look back down at my phone, rolling my eyes in contempt.

-Well stare back, then. J

I almost splutter in distaste.

-What the fuck, no, why would I do that?! N

His reply is quick and simple.

-Because she needs to know she's fucked up. J

I huff slightly and type in a fast text to respond to him, and then gather my courage.

-I hate you, Highlands. N

I work on my glare till I'm sure it's frightening and whip my gaze back to hers. Although she is alarmed that I'm glaring again, I see longing flash in her eyes just before shame settles in again. I don't let my fury falter, and she doesn't try to tear away. I'm slightly impressed. We stare each other down as Pandora tries to continue conversing with Emily, and my blood suddenly begins to boils with something other than anger. This stare down, it's so... passionate... so...nerve-wracking. I'm holding my breath suddenly, and she searches my eyes for something other than anger. I narrow my eyes and firmly keep my emotions in check. Fuck's sake! I need to control my stupid feelings!

I almost don't even register that Cook's come back into the Pub with Freddie trailing behind him (Wait what, when the fuck did Freddie leave..?) as he announces that we're going to a 'real fucking party' and he motions for us to follow him and Freddie, who's still looking at Effy with lovesick eyes. I keep my eyes glued to Emily's as her stupid sister shoves her.

"Hello! Bitch! We're leaving!" she's yelling, and finally, Emily breaks away from me, and I release my breath, my head dizzy from the amount of longing and lack of oxygen in my Emily-filled brain.

As we're walking to this 'fucking party' Cook is jumping around everywhere, and then Emily falls into step beside me. I glance at her and frown, but she simply shoots me a quick, shy smile that melts my heart. I huff.

"Christ." I mumble as we approach the dock.

"C'MON EVERYBODY, CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY. WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY!" Cook's yelling only gets more and more annoying and only stops when the security at the front of a yacht stops him. Literally.

"Not comin' in." the burly dude says.

"Why not?" Cook sounds like a 5 year old whose gotten his candy taken by a thief.

"Private Party. Plus underage. Plus don't like look of ya. Not comin' in." the man replies with a disdainful look at Cook. I huff, rolling my eyes.

"Listen to me, robot. Alright. You may rank way above me in terms of strength and size, but at least I can love!" Cook sounds annoyed as he tries to go in again "Now can ya let me in?" he is stopped once more as the door guy picks him up and sets him back beside Freddie. I find myself smirking now. What a wanker.

"Not comin' in." the man repeats. Cook pauses in exasperation, and I hold back my laughter. Christ, I wish Jamie were here. This is fucking hilarious.

"Listen, fate has brought me here! Do you understand? You're not letting fate in the club!" his arms are waving around wildly now "It's not like fate is wearing trainers or anything. Fate just wants a couple of drinks, a little dance. And fate is actually also desperate for the toilet so... Now can we come in-" he's interrupted again as the man firmly pushes him back. Oh, for fuck's sake.

"How about you fuck off?" the man growls. Cook seems to lose his patience now.

"How about you're a fucking cock? I'll fooking break your fooking face, mate." he retorts furiously, and I raise an eyebrow and glance at Emily who glances back and raises her own eyebrows.

"What?" the man snarls lowly, and Cook seems to revel in his fury.

"I said I'll fooking break your fooking face!" He repeats and then Freddie pulls Cook away.

"Alright!" he says in authoritative voice. "You're gonna get your fucking head kicked in, eh?" he tells Cook and shoves him into our group. I roll my eyes as we start backing away from the guard.

"C'mon," Freddie says. "Just chill out, yeah?"

"Fucking idiot." I say at the same time in exasperation. Then I glance at the guard. "I don't think he's going to let us in?" I ask thoughtfully, and Cook shakes his head fervently.

"Nah, he's just an obstacle, we're meant to go to this party. Fate'll sort it. Just wait." he says confidently, and I roll my eyes.

"Brilliant."

"Fucking idiot."

"Ugh.."

Everyone is mumbling at Cook's stupidity when two girl step out of the yacht and head toward us. They're the same size, but one is a blonde beauty with a vibrant yellow dress, while another is in a pink dress, and she looks kind of like Freddie with her tan skin and large brown eyes. I mentally hit myself when the thought flashes through my head: _Not as beautiful as Emily's..._

"Freddie?! What the fuck are you doing here?" is the tan one's question, and it clicks in my head that this must be Freddie's sister.

"Hi, Karen." we're all looking at her as Freddie replies to his sibling and Cook grins slyly at her, stepping forward.

"You can't come in, it's private." she says immediately, and I roll my eyes. Oh, Christ.

"Don't be like that, sis, it's Cook's birthday." Freddie begs, and confirms what I already knew. 'Karen' is his sister.

"Unless you've got drugs, fuck off, and take your friends with you!" she tells her brother firmly, and Cook intervenes now.

"Oh come on, Karen!" he puts his hand on her shoulder blade. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Karen looks disgusted as he wiggles his tongue at her. She pushes Cook away.

"Ugh. Look, it's not my decision, it's her party." she glances at her blonde friend, who bats her eyelashes at Cook flirtatiously.

"I'm getting married." she says, showing him her hand, which he takes.

"Oh, congratulations!" he says sincerely, and then he steps forward and kisses her on the lips. I raise my eyebrows as I watch, and hear Freddie mumble "Oh, Jesus," under his breath. If this works, this guy is a genius... Though still admittedly perverted.

"Will you let us in?" he asks as he breaks away.

"Well... there is a pretty strict dress code." she says uncertainly.

"How strict, exactly?" Cook asks, and pulls out a bag full of powder. Fuck's sake, where did he get that?

And just like that, he glances at us with a cheeky grin, and walks past the guard and into the yacht.

Fucking hell, he's a total genius. I can't help but grin slightly as I follow.

Oh fuck no. This is all fancy and shit. I try not to squirm, since I feel uncomfortable and I look around at all the people mingling. Some look like preppy bitches, and others are burly men in expensive looking white jackets. Fuck's sake. We're probably in some drug dealer's yacht, and Cook is going to get us into a lot of shit... Speaking of which, he's walking away with the blonde and Karen, while the rest of us look around, awestruck.

"When she said...party..." Freddie says uncertainly.

"You thought she meant more of an acid field sex rave...without the Manchurians..." Katie finishes.

"This is more..." JJ begins and then trails off.

"Jelly and Ice cream." Effy continues, looking around, unimpressed. I nod.

"Hmm. Except jelly and ice cream have better... tastes to them.." I mutter, edging away from a particularly excited groping couple beside me.

"Yeah..." Effy replies, still looking around. We all stay in an awkward silence as we watch a menacing looking guy approach Cook.

Oh for fuck's sake.

"You twat, didn't you know?!" Karen is reprimanding Cook after the skinny menacing dude headed off with a "See you around, Cookie." Freddie is shaking his head at Cook as well, and Cook is grinning.

"Fuck it, man, I'm just getting started!" he replies gleefully. and I'm sure everyone must be as confused as me, well that is except Effy, Freddie, Karen, and Cook...

"What's the fuss?" Emily asks in her soft, husky voice, and I roll my eyes and huff, looking to the bar in boredom.

"It's Johnny White.." It's Effy that replies. I turn back, recognizing the name almost instantly. "...The gangster." Effy has to clarify for Emily, because she was staring at her in confusion. Wow. She's that innocent. We are so fucked.

"Yeah. Legend." Cook states.

"He murdered those two nuns over a pint of Guinness!" Freddie exclaims.

"Allegedly!" this Kayleigh girl, Johnny White's daughter defends her father. JJ steps in.

"I heard he once stabbed a policeman in the neck with a killer mock." he says matter-of-factly, and Kayleigh looks defiant.

"So not true!" she complains. She looks at Cook. "It was a puffin."

Oh fucking hell...

"So, who's for narcotics." Cook breaks the silence cheerfully. I stay silent as people start looking interested.

"Me." that's Karen.

"Me." Kayleigh is next.

"Me." Of course, Effy.

"Me?" what the fuck... Pandora? Effy stares at her friend in surprise.

"What?" she asks in shock. Pandora looks back at her.

"I've decided I love drugs..." she explains.

Jesus.

Once everyone who wants drugs leaves to the bathroom, I'm left in an awkward silence with Freddie, JJ, and of course, Emily. Freddie huffs in exasperation and goes to get some champagne, and I stare at my feet while Emily stares at me.

"So... ladies. You think Effy would go out with me?" JJ asks conversationally, and I sigh in frustration and turn around, heading away. I can hear as Emily scrambles to follow me, and I silently pray that she stops but I can still hear her behind me, so I turn, an eyebrow raised. She almost crashes into me, and I feel my breath hitch from the contact.

"Oh, sorry." she mumbles. I stare at her with an eyebrow raised still and she gazes back, trying to search my expression. We're locked back in that intense gaze match from before and I narrow my eyes once more. She cocks an eyebrow at this, and a small smirk plays on her face. I feel a flash of confusion, because I'm being a total bitch, and she acts like I'm not. Her smile grows wider as my expression shifts from annoyed to puzzled, and my heart melts. I can hear that Cook is back already, gosh has it been that long already? We've been locked in the gaze for a while now...

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I groan and I whirl around and head out of the yacht. Emily is quick to follow me.

"Naomi! Wait!" she calls, and I look up at the sky in exasperation. Why won't she take a hint?!

"What?!" I ask, not turning and not stopping as she scurries after me.

"Where're you going?" she questions me, and I readjust my bag on my shoulder.

"Home." I reply.

"Don't go..." she says, and my heart skips a beat. I force myself to stop and turn around, keeping my expression disinterested.

"Why not?" I ask her, and she looks lost, as if she can't really answer.

"I dunno... because..." she trails off, unsure of what to say. I hesitate and look down before gathering my courage.

"Why does your sister think _I'm _gay?" I ask her the question I've wanted to ask for a whole year, and I hold back my hurt feelings of betrayal. She can't know that she's ruined me forever. She gazes at me, ashamed.

"Sorry..." she whispers. I sigh and turn around, walking away.

"See you around, Emily." I reply to her and I keep walking, still feeling her brown eyes burning into my back.

Moments later, I'm still walking down the road to my house when I hear soft footsteps behind me. I turn and Emily catches up. I stare at her in surprise, but she simply smiles at me.

"I didn't think the party was very fun without you..." she says honestly. I gape at her.

"Pardon?" I ask, because I really don't understand why she's followed me. She raises an eyebrow.

"I said-" I shake my head to interrupt her.

"I heard what you said. It's just... why..ugh never mind. You're weird." I mutter and turn back around, still walking toward my house. She follows, and I look at the sky again. Fucking hell.

"I don't think Katie even cared that I wanted to leave. I told her I wanted to go home and she told me, and I quote 'Well fuck off then, you pussy, the party goers are partying.' which is really a repetitive statement." she's ranting and it's adorable and for fuck's sake someone save me.

"Yes, well, your sister really likes to _repeat _things, doesn't she?" I snap at her, irritable, and Emily looks at the ground silently. I bite my lip, secretly hoping I haven't made her angry, but when she looks up to meet my gaze, she looks very sorry.

"I really am sorry. It's just... she wouldn't understand." she mumbles, and I frown.

"Understand what, Emily? Who the fuck even cares?" I ask her heatedly, and she looks up at me quickly.

"I just... She never... Oh fuck." she mutters. I stop in my tracks, stopping her with a touch to her shoulder.

"Hey. Relax. Don't have like, an episode on me or something." I say, trying to hide my real concern. She looks up at me again, and a familiar look crosses her face. It's a face she's only pulled once before.

She wants to kiss me. Oh fuck no. I back away immediately, my gaze hard. She instantly changes her expression of desire into one of worry.

"I really am sorry Naomi." She murmurs honestly and she touches the palm of my hand with the tips of her fingers. I feel a familiar burn where her skin touches mine, and I recoil as the flashback hits me and I'm suddenly 15 again, kissing Emily on a bench under the trees.

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to stick around every time your sister decides it will be fun to dyke me up to my new friends..." I huff in exasperation and start to walk again, letting her fall into place beside me. We walk in a small silence, that is only broken when Emily cheerfully perks up.

"So, how's Jamiekins?" she asks. My eyes widen.

"He's... he's good. He's just... in Cyprus.." I reply, looking down at my bag. She senses my sadness and discomfort and her eyes stay glued to me.

"You miss him." not a question. I look at her, and her eyes are soft as she gazes at me.

"Well... yeah. But he's better off there... I suppose." I mumble. Emily tilts her head at me.

"Why?" she asks curiously, and I think about my answer.

"Well I mean... Bristol... I'm sure it's nice to travel and stuff. And he gets a break from all the grief from me." I joke half-heartedly, my heart hurting because I do miss my best mate with all my soul.

"I'm sure he misses you." Emily is confident, and I snort.

"Yeah right. More like misses trying to get me killed. Always had some fucking plan in his head, every night. He's kind of like Cook, except so much less pervy, and much more handsome. Anyway, I don't think he misses me that much.." I trail off, realizing how much I've spilled in so little. Fuck's sake, how does she do this to me?!

"I think he probably misses you a lot." she replies honestly. I look at her, and eyebrow raised, because it sounds like there's more to that sentence. She smiles at me brightly, nearly blinding me and killing me on the inside. "I know I'd miss you a lot."

Oh, fuck.

I stare at her for a moment, gaping and then stutter slightly, looking around.

"I-I... Uhh. My house is that one. Bye, Emily. See you around." I blurt out and then turn and walk straight toward my yellow house as she waves behind me.

"Yeah, see you around, Naomi!" she calls, and I scramble to open my door, turning only once to look at her as she watches me. Her brown eyes are glowing warmly at me, and I stare until I know I won't see anything but those brown eyes all night, then shut my door and lean against it weakly.

Oh...fuck.

Seconds later, I've launched myself in my room and picked up my phone.

"Pick up, pick up, you twat!" I exclaim after I've pressed speed dial and it's ringing in my ear.

"_Shelllllllloooo?" _comes Jamie's voice from the telephone and I sigh in relief.

"Thank God. I'm having a fucking fit here!" I say rapidly, pacing around my room.

"_Whoa. Naoms, chill. What's up?" _he asks me, immediately sensing my despair.

"Ok so I was with the college people, and I did what you said and I stared back, and then she was like... she smiled... and then I was like... confusion... but then we left... I left but she followed... and then... miss you.. but she said she'd... she'd miss me! But I... what the fuck!" I ramble on and on, and he's silent, then he sighs softly.

"_Naomi, I have no idea what the fuck you're saying."_ he tells me, and I groan in exasperation. _"Calm down! Start from the beginning, and please, make sense this time!"_

Right. Make sense.

How the fuck am I supposed to make sense when all I can see is warm brown eyes?

"Alright, alright." I take a deep breath and start to talk slowly, telling Jamie everything that had happened. I'm so glad he's such a good listener, because I don't think I'd be able to tell this story twice... or a third time... sort of.

"And then I... I ran away and she said she'd 'see me around' which is totally my line and I honestly don't know what the fuck happened... And I turned around to look at her, and she looked so...so... so fucking beautiful... and now every time I close my eyes, all I see is her... and brown. That... that _fucking_ brown!" I finish, breathing heavily. Jamie is silent for a moment. Then he speaks.

"_Well, fuck. She's totally into you, and you are into her." _he says. I shiver.

"Not what I wanted to hear!" I wail. Jamie chuckles.

"_No, you wanted to hear me say 'It's ok to run away Naomi' but it's not. Look. You love her. She might just love you. What's the trouble?" _I scoff at his question.

"What's the... What the fuck Jamie. Have you forgotten what she's done? She's let everyone believe I'm lesbian, and I'm not so, what the fuck!" I hiss into my phone, and Jamie laughs.

"_Naomi, that's not trouble. That's Katie, being a bitch. Relax. Ignore the evil twin, and let the nice one be your friend. Christ knows you've been mad long enough." _I shake my head at his words. No. I can't let Emily Fitch ruin me again.

"No Jamie... I... I don't know if I can do that..." I mutter. Jamie sighs softly.

"_Do what, Naomi? Stop being afraid, or stop being angry?" _he asks, and I groan. How does he do that!?

"Fuck's sake, Jamester. You're killing me here!" I exclaim, and he chuckles.

"_Well better me than a pretty redhead, eh?" _he teases. I roll my eyes, and find myself correcting him.

"Beautiful." I say simple. There is an awkward silence.

_"Excuse me?" _he asks in confusion. I huff, my cheeks burning.

"She's beautiful." I repeat. Jamie is quiet for a moment, then his soft laughter sounds from the other line.

"_Oh God, you've got it so bad."_

Yes.

I definitely do.


	8. Author's note guise, please read!

**Hey guys, sorry to disappoint, this isn't another chapter, just an author's note explaining why I haven't posted in so long. Here's the thing... I don't want your pity, so don't feel sorry for me, ok?**

**I have cancer. **

**I have had it since May 26, 2012, and I've been having chemo and stuff from then till now, so I've been dealing with a lot. I promise I am working on the story. I've been doing lots of treatment lately, so I've been super busy, plus I'm preparing for graduation. No worries though, I promise you're in for a really long Naomi episode for 3x06 so I hope you'll bear with me for now. **

**I wanted to know if you guys wouldn't mind if I didn't write ALL the dialogue included in the episodes (other than the Naomily ones, I will definitely write those) It's just that I want to focus on Naomi and Emily and all the things I think happened between them you know? So please PM me or review and let me know if you wouldn't hate me too much if I skip all the meaningless dialogue and skip straight to the romance that got straight to our hearts! **

**Again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promised I would update as soon as I could, and this is all I could post cause I haven't finished the Thomas episode, and I need to work on the Pandora and Freddie too, plus Naomi which is gonna be crazy! **

**My point is, don't give up on me or this story please, I promise I will update whenever I can, and if I can't soon, it means I'm busy at the hospital, and not cause I have gotten lazy and decided to torture you all. I'm so happy with the reviews I have gotten so far, and I hope to get more in the future. It just makes me want to write faster, you know? Anyway, I love you all and how wonderful you've been with your feedback. I'll do my best, I promise. **

**Take care, God bless**

**~ Storm**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Right then, after a mini hiatus because cancer sucks and it's taking my social life and hobby life as always, I finally got around to finishing this. Still working on Pandora's chapter, with lots of Naomily scenes planned. So sorry if this is shit, I just really wanted to get this out there.**

**Anyway, who's seen Skins Fire. If you haven't, don't bother. It's not worth it, unless you want to see really good acting. If you do want to see it, then go ahead, but stop reading this, and be prepared ok? **

******SPOILER ALERT, SKIP THIS FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH!******

**I'm disappointed, and pissed off. It's not exactly accurate, but it's not inaccurate. It's heartbreaking yet a total load of bollocks. It's... "alright". And honestly, we all know skins has always been more than alright, so this rubbish is just a total disappointment. I was waiting till it came out so I could decide whether I want to do more than just this story. Maybe a sequel. I still might, but I have a questions. Those of you that were as disappointed as I was, would you like me to rewrite the whole shit? I will do it if you want me to, and I will do it better than Jess Britain. Also, if you do want me to, would you like me to write the cancer out of it? Or shall I write with the cancer, but adapt it so it's accurate and less fast paced and with a happier ending? You know where Naomi doesn't fucking die? Your opinions matter to me.**

**VV END OF SPOILERS, PLEASE READ ON BELOW VV**

**Because this whole week I have chemo, I can't promise I'll have a chapter up soon soon. I want someone to be my beta. If anybody is interested, please PM me, and I'll consider you. Don't be offended if I don't pick you, though I might pick a few because I want this to be accurate. So please, enjoy this chapter, I know those of you who watched Fire are in need of some serious Naomily love. I'll do my best. **

**Enjoy!**

**- Storm :)**

* * *

The next day at college is awkward to say the least. I walk with my head down, dreading every time I hear Katie's obnoxious voice, because I know that Emily is right behind her. I catch her eye plenty of times, and she gives me a quick smile, but I know she is dying to approach me. Sure enough, when I let my guard down for only two seconds, Emily is suddenly in front of me, a dazzling smile on her face.

"Hi!" she chirps in her wonderfully husky voice. I gulp slightly, and smile weakly.

"Hello." I say simply, then look around suspiciously. "No Katie?" I ask when she looks at me questioningly. She smiles wryly.

"No, she snapped at me to stop following her." she replies honestly. I blink.

"Wow. Bitchy much?" I mutter dryly, earning a huge grin from her.

"Yeah well, that's Katie for you." she responds, and she's so cheerful it's actually contagious. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you put up with it?" I decide to ask her, but then Wicked Bitch of the West descends upon us.

"Emily, why the fuck are you talking to her? Come on!" she snarls and pulls Emily away from me. I watch quietly, and feel my stomach flutter as Emily turns around momentarily to beam at me, her eyes sparkling at me, for me.

Oh fuck's sake, this is getting really ridiculous.

* * *

After college, once I've gotten home and slipped away unnoticed into my room before all my Mum's refugees could notice me, I get ready to do my routine call to Jamie. But I get a text message from Effy.

-Hey, I need a hand with something. Think you could help someone? E

I ponder this, and shrug.

-Alright, where and when? N

Soon, I'm changing into more comfortable clothes and looking for the bus to the place where Effy says to meet her, and I text Jamie while I wait for a while. Soon, I realize there isn't a bus to that location, so I start walking quickly.

-Hey, I can't call, Effy needs help with something, is that ok? N

His reply makes me snort.

-Ooh ;) Wish I were there, I'd definitely _help _her ;) J

I text back, chuckling softly.

-Fuck you, tosser, not like that. She says a friend needs help. N

Soon, I approach the area that Effy mentioned in her text, and I look around. I spot them, and look at my phone once before storing it away.

-Alright, fair enough, have fun! J

I approach the group, my stomach flipping as I see Emily among them. I wave at them, smiling slightly.

"Hi!" I call cheerfully, and they all turn to me. Effy smiles her mysterious smile, Cook grins, and the rest of them smile as well, except for Katie...

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Freddie greets me, as does a dark, strong looking boy with a friendly smile.

"Hello!" is JJ's greeting. I simply readjust my bag and turn to Effy.

"Aww Christ! Not again! Who phoned _her?_" and of course Wicked Bitch of the West... Emily turns to her sister, looking embarrassed of her. I would be too, if I had a twat for a sister...

"Please, Katie. Don't." she begs firmly, and I look at her uncertainly. I won't stick around if she's going to treat me like this the whole time... I turn my attention to the rest of the group.

"Hi, sorry, I couldn't find a bus. You said someone needed a hand?" I ask.

"Yeah, you like giving hand, don't you Naomi?" fuck's sake Katie. She laughs at her own stupid joke, and Cook snickers slightly as well, and I glare at Emily, who looks down in shame. I say nothing, and I feel Effy's analytical gaze on me, seeing if I will stand for this.

I won't.

"See ya." I mutter, and I turn to walk away.

But then I hear Emily's husky voice behind me.

"Fuck's sake! She didn't kiss me, ok?!" she snaps at her sister. I falter in my steps slightly.

"Yeah she did, she practically jumped on you!" Katie retorts, but Emily interrupts.

"_I_ kissed _her_!" I stop completely, taking my hair out of my eyes, my heart beating at 100 times per second. Finally. The truth. "I was drunk...and someone gave me MDMA...and.." she hesitates in her passionate rant, and I turn, ignoring the hurt at thinking that she only kissed me because she was on drugs and alcohol. Effy is watching us all, her smoky blue eyes traveling from me, to Emily, to Katie. Everyone else is silent as Emily confesses all of this. "I felt like fucking kissing someone! Satisfied?" she finishes, her voice full of exasperation. I join the group again, just as Cook speaks up, laughing in his usual prick way.

"I'm satisfied, yeah! Be even better if you showed us!" he exclaims gleefully, pointing at Emily and I, and I roll my eyes. I glance at Emily, and she's watching me, but when I look at her she looks at the ground in embarrassment. Fuck, what if she did kiss me just cause she was drunk? She looks up again and smiles slightly at me, shrugging as if saying _There, I told the truth._ I simply stare at her, trying to decide whether what she said is true or not. While this goes through my head, Effy has jumped in to defend me, sort of.

"Shut the fuck up Cook. You promised me a party. Where is it?" she asks coolly, and Cook looks like she's offended him.

"Can't you feel it, kids?" he asks, motioning the ground. We all look around in confusion, raising an eyebrow at Cook. Now he looks exasperated, and he leans down to lift a lid on the ground.

"It's the sound of the underground!" he exclaims as he reveals a ladder down to some sort of club. Impressed, we all start muttering to each other about how cool that is, and chuckling at what a genius Cook is.

"C'mon you suckers, let's go." he says, starting to climb down first. Still chuckling we start to follow one by one.

"Cool." Effy states calmly, and I agree with her, smiling slightly. Man, if Jamie were here...

* * *

Once we are all down on the ground, Thomas as he said his name was, opens the bag. All of us take a few packets of weed and disperse into the crowd. As soon as I have enough, I bolt away at full speed, making it my mission to stay as far away from Emily as possible. She told the truth, and I'm grateful, but thinking that she did it because of the drugs makes my heart hurt. I walk around aimlessly, selling only one small bag in a span of 15 minutes. I sigh, and head toward an isolated area, looking around for anyone to sell to. My heart isn't in it, and neither is my head, so I'm pretty much staring at the wall right about now...

"How much have you sold?" I start at the husky voice behind me, and turn to her silently, eyes wide. She's startled me, and now here she is, in front of me, looking so damn beautiful. I give her my once over look, so she knows she's frightened me, but she ignores my discomfort. "I've done three bags. Tenner each." she continues. I contain my desire to scoff and look around awkwardly.

"Don't even know why I'm fucking doing this," I admit, trying my best to stay calm and collected because she's staring at me, and Christ my heart is thumping so fast-

"Thanks for keeping schtum," she mutters suddenly, and I turn to face her quickly, an eyebrow raised at her, even though she isn't looking at me.

"I don't care what your sister thinks," I reply quietly, turning my eyes downward slightly._ I don't care. All I care about is you, Emily. _

"Yeah, well... I do. So thanks anyway," she says softly, and I manage a nod in return, still unable to meet her gaze. We stay silent for a few moments, and I'm still unable to look at her, I want so badly to ask her if what she said was true: did she just kiss me because of the drugs?

Fuck's sake, she's read my mind, hasn't she?

"I didn't take MDMA that night. I just...wanted to kiss you," she murmurs this very softly, but I hear it, and my head whips up to stare at her in disbelief. She... She wanted to kiss me. Fuck. "I want to kiss you now." she admits, not looking the least bit embarrassed to say it out loud. I nearly choke own saliva, because Emily Fitch is saying she wants to kiss me right now. Fuck's sake. Think Naomi, say something, be smooth...

"You're _gay?" _I blurt out, only mildly regretting it. Oh God, I'm such a tit. Emily's face falls slightly.

"No... No, I just... Sorry," she mumbles hastily, and I still gape at her.

"Yeah... me too." I reply, and I turn away quickly, going as fast as I can, ignoring the people I pass. Jesus, my heart is pounding really fast. I crash into Pandora because I'm so lost in my thoughts.

"Bonkers!" she exclaims excitedly. "I've sold so much of this! Thommo is going to be super happy!" she gushes, and I let a weak smile escape me.

"I've... I've sold only two. I suppose I should try some more," I mumble in reply, turning to the first person I see and waving my bag around. "Spliff?"

And just like that, I'm surrounded by drug-yearning weirdos.

Moments later, I've sold 5 more bags, and Pandora is nudging me excitedly.

"Blimey! Thommo is up on stage, ain't he?" she squeals, and I turn my head. Huh, he is!

"Look Eff, Thommo is on stage!" Pandora's voice calls from my left side, and I turn and meet Effy's mysterious blue gaze. She's smirking, as always, and her eyes shift slightly to the figure behind her. Fuck.

It's Emily of course.

"Yes, Panda, he is. It seems he's having problems with a drug dealer," Effy replies, still looking from Emily to me knowingly. Fucking hell.

I clear my throat as the two boys with Thomas start rapping, and he stands there awkwardly swaying to the beat. Suddenly, the rest of the group join us. Oh fuck's sake.

"Alright Thommo!" that's Cook.

"What the... Oh God, this should be good..." Freddie exclaims gleefully as Cook pumps his fists, cheering for our new friend. Oh, why not.

"Alright Thomas!" I call, and everyone joins me in cheering. We're all laughing, and it's actually quite fun. This is nice. Being friends with these people isn't half bad.

I chance a glance at Emily. She's already looking. She's grinning widely, so I can't help but grin back. I know I've made a total tit of myself with her, but how can I resist that fucking smile-

Holy shit, Thomas is rapping in French! I cheer along with my mates gleefully. We jump around to the beat as Thomas gets comfortable and beams at us for our support.

Suddenly, I am not mad that I came, I'm kind of... happy.

So happy, I don't hesitate in helping the lads lift Panda in the air so she can blow kisses at Thomas.

* * *

Once Thomas finishes his rap, I sell the last of my weed, and so does everyone else. I hand it over to Cook, who has taken to counting it

"100 pounds..." He mumbles, approaching the ladder and beginning to climb it. I step forward to go next, but Katie intercepts me, sneering coldly. I roll my eyes, letting her pass. Katie calls for Effy, who smirks at me with a small shrug. I let her pass as well, and now it's just Emily and me. Christ. I nod to her, signaling she can go first, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry if I came on to you. I just. I thought you'd appreciate knowing that I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I was on drugs," she blurts out. I stare at her.

"I'm not gay," I reply quickly, and her expression falls.

"Oh. Well, neither am I." she says swiftly, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Right," I mutter, and I rapidly begin to climb the ladder, not giving her the opportunity to make my heart skip anymore beats. She follows me, and falls into step beside me. Christ, she doesn't give up. Why is she so adorable?

"85...95.. That's it. 295 pounds," Cook looks up from his counting, and grins wryly at Thomas. "There ya go, fella. Should be plenty." Thomas smiles at us all happily and we all chuckle comfortably.

"Be careful with that, will you?"

"Well done, Thomas," JJ smiles and Thomas looks from the money to us gratefully.

"This is... You are good people," he tells us. We all bashfully look at the ground at his praise. "This is everything I have dreamed of, and... now you are my friends too," Oh Christ, the mush... I can't handle the feels!

It seems I won't have time to.

_Screeeeeech._

Cars surround us suddenly, and we all freeze in place. Once fully stopped, the car door's open, and oh fucking hell it's Johnny White.

I gulp slowly before feeling a small hand intertwine with mine. I glance to my side and it's Emily, squeezing my fingers with hers in comfort. We look at each other worriedly, because Johnny is telling Thomas off... and now he's seen Cook again..

"Didn't I tell you that the next time I saw you, I'd kill you?"

Fucking hell.

* * *

Thomas is a badass, that's for sure. After White took Cook's necklace (or rather, his own necklace back), Thomas ended up calling White names and challenging him to a duel of some sorts. Now we're here in Thomas' shitty apartment, where the two are facing each other. Johnny explains the rules now. All they have to do is eat the spiciest chili in all the world and not flinch. If he wins, he gets Thomas as his gimp, and he gets to rape the women.

Shit.

Emily's hand finds mine automatically, and for once I don't let go. I glance at her, and she gives me a small smile, which I slightly return. Whatever happens, I will defend her with my life.

We watch as White takes the first bite. He doesn't flinch, but we can tell it's boiling. A deadly silence descends upon us all.

And then Thomas proves once again that he's a badass.

He sticks a bunch in his mouth. Emily utters a small gasp and glances at me. I glance at her, then at Effy, who glances back.

Thomas doesn't flinch. In fact, he moans in satisfaction.

"Delicious." he says.

Oh my God! Brilliant. When Johnny stares at him in disbelief and questions what Thomas is on about, our new friend explains that he's seen and tasted the chilli's before, hence his tolerance for it. He tells the fearful gangster that if he wins, Johnny has to leave him and all of us alone, and he pays nothing. We all laugh in relief, and I squeeze Emily's hand gently. She squeezes back and beams at me. Johnny takes a handful, and after a few moments of chewing, it's clear that he can't handle it. I release Emily's hand to clap in glee. She crosses her arms, jumping up and down happily as Johnny's henchmen claim he's shat himself.

Take that, you piece of shit gangster.

* * *

Soon, we're all sitting on Thomas' new couch, laughing and smoking weed happily. For once I accepted the drugs given to me. In fact, I've run out of vodka, so I go get some in Thomas' kitchen. Thomas is eating a donut happily, and who knows where Panda and Cook are. Oh!

I giggle as I trip over Cook's jacket. I find my object of desire and turn to go back to find Emily behind me, her eyes filled with desire. I gulp slightly, sobering up ever so slightly. She walks over to me, taking my vodka, and smirking slightly. I decide I like her high. She's much more mischievous and confident.

Fuck me, I wish she'd kiss me.

"That was certainly eventful." She murmurs, trailing her fingers on my arm. Shit. I gulp once more and shrug.

"Nothing Thomas couldn't handle. He's brilliant, hmm?" I shift myself so I'm leaning on the counter. Emily nods.

"Yeah. Brilliant. Tonight was brilliant. It is brilliant." she whispers, and my skin crawls, because she isn't talking about Thomas anymore. She's edges closer, and my eyes flutter closed, and shit my heart is pounding and she's going to kiss me and fuck me over again-

"No." I stutter softly, and open my eyes. She's watching me with sorrowful eyes.

"Right. Sorry. I'll just..." she mumbles, handing me back the vodka bottle. She turns and starts to walk away, but not before glancing back at me.

"I really am sorry Naomi. I just... I hope you know that I didn't mean to fuck you over or anything. I just... I wanted... you." she murmurs, and my heart stops. I open my mouth to respond, then close it. I can't do this. She smiles sadly at me, and turns, walking into JJ just as we hear a knock on the door. She grabs JJ's hand and grins at him as he lights her another spliff. She dances out with him, and I'm left staring after her, my heart racing.

And then Thomas' mom tells him to pack his bags, because Effy and Cook were getting ready to shag, and Pandora was showing Thomas her tits.

Shit.

Once I'm home, I can't help it. I need to speak to Jamie.

As the telephone rings, I pace around.

"_Heyyy! There you are mate, I thought you were off with Effy being a super hero!" _He says as he answers. I smile wryly.

"I was. Then Emily finally told the truth and practically confessed she's gay." I can tell he wants to comment, but I keep going. "Oh, not to mention that we almost got killed by a gangster, and then she tried to kiss me again! I mean she did apologize, but seriously, what the fuck! What am I supposed to do?!" I finally finish, practically fuming. Jamie is quiet for a little, then he sighs.

"_Did she kiss you then?_" he asks, completely ignoring my plea as to what I should do or think of this. I gape at my phone.

"Um, no. I didn't let her." I reply, getting annoyed already. He clicks his tongue.

"_And how do you feel about that?" _I open my mouth to answer, but he quickly adds,_ Honest answer now_." I huff. Fuck's sake, why does he know me so well?

"I feel... lost. I feel like a twat and I wish I could go back to that moment and just... feel it. Feel her kissing me again. Fuck!" I cry in dismay. Jamie chuckles.

"_Well, there's your answer then, isn't it Naomikins?_"

Fuck you, Jamie. Fuck you for being absolutely right.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little extra Naomily scene I added. I think there wasn't enough emphasis on Naomi's fear of loving Emily, though she wanted to. I know they haven't kissed yet, but I promise I'm adding lots of extra kisses in Pandora's episode. Also, If any of you think that they probably kissed before Pandora's party, let me know. Your opinions interest me. **

**Again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Once I find a Beta I think I can speed it along, since I'll have someone to help me out with grammar and new scenes to add. I love you all, and know that I am almost done with treatment! I'm ecstatic! 3 more weeks and I'm free to give you all the juicy Naomily you love and deserve.**

**Also, how would you feel about me making AU fanfics? Would you like it? And should I make one now, or do you want me to finish this one first? Let me know!**

**Love, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it's shit!**

**- Storm**

**PS: Reviews encourage me! I really appreciate your support! If I see reviews it might give me a boost to write faster, despite feeling like shit from this weeks treatment. thanks! :) bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! I was feeling guilty that I hadn't updated in so long. So here's a tiny chapter before I start Pandora's episode. I've already started re-watching it, and I've been brainstorming about extra scenes to add. **

**This is just a filler, really. I hope you all like it. If you do, let me know. If you don't... let me know anyway xD.**

**Sorry that there isn;t any kissing. I just feel like the kissing will come after Pandora's episode mostly, since Naomi slowly starts caving in. So as a treat, I promise I'll add lots of kissing scenes. **

**Here we go, enjoy the chapter, I hope you like it!**

**- Storm**

* * *

The weekend passes without a major event. I find myself back at school sooner than I thought I would have to. I suppose I don't mind. It seems I'm getting along with Keiran, the teacher that hates what he does. I meet him every morning to smoke with him. Well, after I've avoided a hopeful Emily at the top of the college stairs. She scares me. The way she makes me feel, like I'm not in control of myself. It's terrifying!

Today I manage to avoid her in the morning, but she catches up during lunch. Shit. Why is she so good at finding me..

I like the moments when I see her at a safe distance, and I can stare all I want and pretend to be zoning out.

Really, I'm watching her button nose and how it gets all wrinkled when she's disgusted or confused. I like watching her forehead scrunch up when she's thinking, and I love to imagine going up and kissing that soft skin to make her frown fade. I love seeing her laugh at something someone has said, and I love when she catches my eye and beams at me.

I love her. Why do I still love her?! What's so special about her?! She's really fucked me up! I mean she shows up with her big brown eyes that burn into my soul. She's planted herself in my heart strings, and she doesn't even realize how she plays with them. Sometimes I wish she'd find someone who weren't scared of her. Someone who will make her happy. But... then I see an image of her laughing with someone other than me, holding their hand, kissing them... And my blood boils. I end up at home, crying into my phone to Jamie. Why, why does she make me cry?! Why!

Why does she make me want to die?

Right now she catches my eye, and I see that familiar adoring look in her eye. I nod calmly, hoping that I don't look like some lovesick fool. Fuck. She's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her. I wish I could hold her. I wish I weren't scared.

I wish I could kiss her.

Fuck. Fuck this. C'mon Naomi... pull it together, please...

* * *

On Thursday morning, I find myself following my usual routine. Get up, yell at refugees who try to get in my room, yell at Mum, eat my toast and the gross soy milk, and bike to school. I lock my bicycle and make my way up the stairs. A flash of red startles me. Emily is waiting as usual, except she's looking my way.

Shit, she's seen me too.

"Naomi!" my adorable red-head exclaims enthusiastically, falling into step beside me. I sigh in exasperation.

"Hello, Emily," I mutter, and she grins at me, oblivious to my discomfort. Since that almost kiss, she seems to not be getting the message that I don't want her like she wants me.

Except that I do.

"So, did you do the maths homework? Oh and philosophy! I had to hide my work cause Katie was looking around for it," she scowls as she reveals this, and I roll my eyes.

"Please tell me you don't let her copy your work!" I beg, falling into a familiarity I don't want to fall into. Fuck!

She shakes her head, chuckling slightly.

"Recently I've done my best to hide it so I don't have to go through guilt trips. She says she's 'the oldest' so I 'better help out'. I guess it's not enough to say that she's a twat," Emily looks at her feet. She's still not used to insulting her sister, I can see that much. And she won't be ready for a while. I inhale a deep breath and bite my lip.

Oh, fuck it.

"Yeah, well... At least there's one twin who will never be a twat," I say kindly, and her head snaps up much too quickly. I wonder if she pulled a tendon or something. I gulp, because now she's gazing at me happily, her eyes shining.

"Thanks," she replies softly. I nod, unable to find something witty to respond with. We stop by my locker, and I take out the books I need. She waits, and when I'm done, we walk to class.

"I got here early, so I already have all the stuff," she explains. I nod, a small smile playing on my lips. When we walk into maths, I sit in the nearest available seat. To my dismay, Emily sits beside me.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

My head buried in a book, I walk around a particularly groping couple before they can crash into me. I look up momentarily to scowl at them for blocking the path, and a flash of red catches my sight. I sigh contently as I find my chance to gaze from a distance. She's talking to the Pandora girl, who looks excited for the first time since her boyfriend got sent back to the Congo. I watch my beautiful Emily- okay she's not mine but I can dream, right?- intensely, my heart skipping a beat as she laughs at something Panda says. I huff sadly, shaking my head to clear it.

"C'mon Naomi. Stop being such a tit," I mutter to myself trying to pull my eyes away from those brown eyes, and the wonderful hair that I wish I could tuck behind her ear-

"You know, talking to oneself is the first sign of an unstable mind," a familiar monotone voice startles me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Effy watching me with her head cocked, and her classic smirk on her face. "Also, I think you'll find that admiring from a distance is extremely petty and cliche." she adds, and I scoff.

"Yeah, well, you would know all about an unstable mind, wouldn't you?" I grumble, ignoring her jibe about the 'admiring from a distance'. Effy's eyes shine at this and she chuckles.

"I suppose I would. Can't say it's my fault though. Anyway, I don't think your being a tit. You're just.. scared," she finished, and I splutter indignantly.

"I am not, _scared. _And I'm not 'admiring from a distance', I'm just..." I pause slightly, while Effy smirks widely at me, "I'm... I'm just trying to find a way to avoid being followed home, that's all." I mumble, looking at my feet. Effy laughs.

"Right, and you plan to tell me the thought of being followed home doesn't excite you?" she teases, glancing over at where Panda and Emily have spotted us and are walking over.

"Fuck you, Effy, I don't like having a stalker, for your information!" I hiss, finishing my sentence before Emily can hear me.

"Hi!" both Emily and Panda say happily to us. We both smile at them and nod, and I feel my face heat up as I see the intense gaze Emily is giving me. I glance at Effy, who's still smirking.

"C'mon, wouldn't want to be late to philosophy. After all, we might learn something useful, like how to stop being afraid of things, no?" she winks at me while I glare in return. Emily and Pandora look between Effy and I quizzically, and I groan in annoyance. Emily stares at me, then raises an eyebrow, shrugs and begins to walk toward philosophy. Before I can follow, I realize Pandora has been talking to me.

"Sorry, what?" I ask in confusion. She smiles patiently and shyly.

"I was saying that I'm having a brill sleepover this Saturday, and you're totally invited! It's going to be super duper bloomin' fun! Just us girls, and then you're all going to tell me how to make the sex, cause I ain't got a clue!" I stare at her as she beams at me. Why would she invite me? I don't know her like that! I open my mouth to reply, but she hands me an envelope. It's an invitation with little flowers on it. Fuck's sake. "The info is all in there! Can't wait to see you there!" she shrieks happily, then skips- yes that's right- _skips_ away. I stare after her in disbelief.

What the actual fuck was that?!

I walk into philosophy, seeing Emily waving at me in excitement. It's either next to her or Sniveling Sonny, so I sigh in defeat and sit beside her, reveling secretly as I catch a wiff of her vanilla scent.

Fuck me, this week has sucked so far.

* * *

Once the weekend arrives I choose to accept Pandora's invitation, since I can't stand being surrounded by strangers on a daily basis. I walk up to her during lunch.

"Alright. I'll be there," I tell her as firmly as I can, ignoring Emily's soft eyes on me. Pandora beams at me.

"Blimey! That's bloomin' awesome Naomsy! Can't wait to see you there!" She exclaims happily. I smile weakly and glance at Emily, who smiles at me.

"Hi," she murmurs, still giving me goosebumps with that sexy husky voice of hers, that pink tongue peeking out to lick at her lips-

Shit! Stop it!. I nod coolly.

"Hi, Emily. Well, see you around," I state, trying to make my escape but Emily's hand catches mine.

"Hey, why don't you stay a while? The rest of the gang is going to sit here, and you can definitely join us!" her voice sounds so chipper. It's so tempting. I glance at our joined hands and gently pull away. Her face falls, and I feel strangely guilty. I set my jaw. I'm about to say no when Effy passes by me, smirking at me in a challenging way.

Fuck it.

"Alright then, thank you," I reply as cheerfully as I can, sitting beside her and shooting a defiant look at Effy, who simply takes one of Pandora's fries and sticks it in her mouth in a strangely seductive way. I narrow my eyes and shake my head in disbelief. Emily is still beaming, even as the rest of the gang joins us and it gets loud and rowdy. Katie shoots daggers at me, and I roll my eyes.

I guess some things never change, do they?

* * *

As the day ends, I scurry out to get to my bicycle before anyone can catch up.

But of course, she's already there, waiting for me. Shit.

"Hey! Think I can walk home with you?" she asks once I reach the bike rack. I sigh softly, glancing at her in exasperation.

"Why?" I asked in a bored tone, unlatching my bicycle and beginning to walk with it. She follows along, and I fight the urge to scream at the sky. The beautiful redhead shrugs slightly.

"Thought you might like the company. Besides, Katie ditched me for her boyfriend, and I was hoping I could have some company as well," she finishes, and I bite my lip.

Why can't I say no to her when she looks at me with those hopeful eyes...  
"Alright," the word comes out of my mouth without permission, and Emily beams at me.

"Great! Let's go then!" she jumps on the spot in excitement, and I gape at her.

"Okay..." I mutter, continuing to walk my bike. We walk in silence for a while, and I can almost sense how excited she is. I can feel her gaze suddenly on me, and when I look at her, she's smiling her usual adoring smile. I gulp and smile weakly in return.

I think I'm way over my head.

"How's Jamie?" she finally breaks the silence, and I sigh in relief. I shrug.

"He's alright. Just in Cyprus. We talk almost every night," I reply. She nods.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're keeping in touch," she says cheerfully. I nod.

"Yeah, well.. He is my best mate. My only mate, really," I mumble. Emily stops abruptly, so I glance at her in surprise. Her eyes are glossy, hurt. "What? What's wrong?" I ask urgently, unable to see her in pain. She blinks at me, tilting her head.

"Well.. I just.. nothing it's just... I thought..." she trails off, her voice small. I gulp and face her quizzically.

"What, Emily? What did you think?" I ask again in alarm. She shakes her head, glancing at her feet, then back to my face. Her brown eyes make my stomach somersault, and melt me.

"I thought we could be... mates... you know, friends," she finally says, and I blink at her in shock.

"Uh..." I stutter. She watches me hopefully and I open my mouth to reply, when a car beeps at us. We both turn to see a yellow sports car. I roll my eyes.

Great, it's Wicked Bitch of the West.

"Emsy! Get in you twat, you wouldn't want to be seen with someone wearing... _that. _Come on, get in!" she orders, and Emily groans in dismay.

"Katie I already told you _I _kissed _her._ Why can't you just drop it?!" she snaps, and Katie gapes at her.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist Ems! I just want to give you a ride!" I stare at Katie, because her tone has changed into a sickly sweet one, and Emily seems to struggle with indecision. She glances at me, then back at her sister.

"Can Naomi come with us?" she asks quickly. Katie's eyes widen, as do mine.

Fuck to the no!

I shake my head to deny it, but luckily Katie draws the line as well.

"She's got a bike Emsy. It won't fit in Danny's car. Just get in, Naomi can take care of herself." she sneers at me as she responds to her sister. I narrow my eyes at her. Don't worry Katie, I got the message. Emily huffs slightly.

"I wanted to walk her home," she finally admits. Katie blinks. I finally decide to step in.

"Emily. It's fine. Darling Katiekins is right. I can take care of myself. I'll see you around, yeah?" I turn to walk away, until I feel gentle fingers on my arm. I turn to meet Emily's gaze and gulp at the proximity. Shit, Emily, Katie is right there...

"I'm sorry. Please walk carefully," she whispers and smiles gently. I nod blankly, then smile back weakly.

"Right. Thanks," I croak, and watch as she let's go of my arm and walks to the car. Katie is still glaring at me, but I simply watch my beautiful Emily as she gets in, and waves once the car drives off. I wave back reluctantly, then shake my head to clear it.

Shit.

* * *

Once I get home, I phone Jamie.

"_Hey Blondie!_" is his chipper greeting. I smile.

"Hello Jamiekins. How are you?" I ask.

_"I'm wonderful! How about you, love? How's college treating ya?" _ I sigh softly, before launching into the usual rant about how rubbish it is without him. He laughs, and makes me laugh, and when I tell him Emily wants to be my friend, he chuckles.

"_Well Why the fuck not? Go for it, Naoms. I'm sure it should be fine, right?_" he asks, and I scoff.

"Oh yeah, should be lovely, it's not like she stalks me. It's not like I'm totally hopelessly in love with her, and being her friend would probably just make everything more complicated, right?_" _Jamie sighs as I grumpily point out the obvious.

"_You're being a twat Naomi. Why can't you be her friend? Go on, I want to hear why,_" he insists. I think for a moment. Then I feel the realization hit me. I sigh sadly.

"Because I'm always going to want more, Jamie. I don't want to be her friend. I want to be so much more... But I can't... because I'm not gay. I can't... I just can't!" I whisper loudly. Jamie chuckles and I can almost see him shaking his head.

"_You're over-thinking things babe. Just go with it. Maybe something good will come out of it all, yeah? Stop thinking. Just... feel it._" his words encourage me, but I still feel doubtful.

"I'll think about it," I reply. He laughs, because he's just told me not to think, but accepts my response nonetheless. He'll let me 'think about it'.

And I really do... All night long.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! So there it is. A random filler chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible! No promises, since like I said before, I'm in treatment this week. I feel crappy, so I might take a little to write and upload Pandora's episode. **

**Thank you for the reviews. As promised, the more reviews I get, the more I feel encouraged to write more. Your feedback helps me so much. I'm still looking for a Beta, so please, let me know if you're interested! **

**Sorry if this is sucky. I just wanted to upload something else, so I came up with random little Naomi weakness moments. I feel like the whole "admiring from a distance" thing works well with her. She probably watched her when she thought no one was looking. I don't know, I like the idea of a secretly lovesick Naomi. So again, I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review! I want to know what you think! **

**Love you guys! I'll do my best to update quickly!**

**-Storm**


End file.
